A Christmas Surprise
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Christmas has come once again to New York, Tyroth and Sephie are spending their first week at the turtles and Mona's lair before they do the second half in Mutopia. As they spend time together, the gang come up with an idea that will surprise everyone in Mutopia when they put on their own Pantomime of 'Cinderella! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Readers! I hope you're all looking forward to Christmas! It always seems to come really fast for me, I don't know how but it always does. **

**It's been rather challenging this week as I've been trying to recover from a cold and get things ready for Christmas, but then the phone lines and internet went down! Torture! **

**I've still be able to write despite all these things and find some way to get online using a dongle plugged into my laptop and I'm able to get my first chapter of my new Christmas fic up! **

**Note: If you haven't read Tyroth Darkstorm's fics 'Mutant Vigilanties' or 'Ancient Legacy' or my fic 'A Dangerous Captive' you might not know certain things in this story so I recommend you read them before reading this fic.**

**Also the characters Tyroth and Sephie belong to Tyroth Darkstorm.**

**Get ready for some festive fun and comedy as the turtles, Mona, Tyroth and Sephie get ready for Christmas and surprise their friends on Christmas Eve in Tyroth and Sephie's home, Mutopia!**

**A Christmas Surprise**

**Chapter One**

**Start of the holidays**

It was a cold evening in December and the turtles, Splinter and Mona were in their lair below New York City.

The lair was decorated up with holly and tinsel and the Christmas Tree was up and sparkling, but despite the lair looking different in appearance, the daily routine was still the same.

Splinter had the turtles and Mona lined up in the Dojo to practice their daily ninjutsu and was calling out names of the different punches, kicks and blocks and tapping his stick as he did.

The five reptiles meanwhile did all the moves Splinter called out, all sweaty and yelling out as they performed.

"And finish!" Splinter barked slamming his stick on the ground.

* * *

><p>At once, the turtles and Mona faced him and bowed with their hands together and the turtles collapsed in exhaustion.<p>

Mona meanwhile slid to the ground a little more gracefully and stretched her legs out.

"Well done my Children." said Splinter.

The turtles said nothing but panted and tried to get their breath back.

"Phew..." gasped Michelangelo "that was hard!"

"No shit!" said Raphael.

Donatello as he was kneeling on the ground checked his watch.

"We better get cleaned up guys, Tyroth and Sephie will be here soon!"

"Good idea Don..." said Leonardo.

"First dibs on the bathroom!" Michelangelo shouted, but Mona leapt up and jumped before him blocking his way.

"Ladies first!" she said with a smile before she walked towards the bathroom making the other turtles look annoyed.

* * *

><p>After everyone was cleaned up, Leonardo went into the living area to read and listen to his Ipod, Michelangelo had gone to make everyone some lunch, Donatello had gone into his Lab and Mona and Raphael went into the living area and turned the TV on whilst Splinter went to his quarters to meditate.<p>

They had only barely just sat down when the lair opened and in came Tyroth the Dragon and his Gecko Girlfriend Sephie.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted loudly making almost all of them jump.

"Tyroth! Sephie!" cried Michelangelo coming out of the kitchen excitedly "Great to see you!"

"Heya!" Mona called "Was your journey alright?"

"A breeze!" said Sephie walking over to Mona and hugging her "Well it was freezing outside! But the city did look quite lovely all snowy!"

"Cool!" said Mona pleased "You want some hot drinks? I think Mikey was making us all some hot chocolate."

"We'd love some! Thanks!" said Tyroth "Well, I can easily heat myself, but still some hot chocolate sounds lovely!"

"Coming right up!" said Michelangelo as he headed back into the kitchen.

As he did, Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo came up to Tyroth and Sephie and greeted them.

"So glad you were able to come for the first half of Christmas here!" said Leonardo.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "And we're really excited to spend Christmas in Mutopia!"

"You said it!" said Raphael "Our first Christmas with loads of Mutants! It's gonna be something really new!"

"I can't wait to see the gang again!" said Mona "We got loads of catching up to do!"

"Indeed!" said Tyroth "The Chicago Knights have been asking about you and can't wait for you all to spend Christmas with us!"

"If this is going to be a regular thing?" asked Michelangelo who came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate for everyone "We'll be celebrating two Christmases?"

"If that's the way of looking at it..." said Sephie with a grin "Then yeah!"

"Whoot!" Michelangelo cheered "Double the presents! Double the food! Double the Booze!"

Mona laughed as she took her chocolate and pinched Michelangelo's cheek affectionately making Michelangelo blush and chuckle.

* * *

><p>After the turtles, Mona, Tyroth and Sephie took their hot chocolate they all began to walk to the TV area.<p>

Michelangelo was already babbling away about how excited he was about Christmas and all the plans they had now that Tyroth and Sephie had joined them.

"We got Christmas movies to watch, and as it's snowing we can go and have snowball fights and build snowmen!" Michelangelo squealed "It's gonna be great!"

"Calm down Mikey!" said Donatello "Give Tyroth and Sephie some air,they've only been here a few seconds, don't overwhelm them!"

"It's alright Don." said Sephie with a smile "We always look forward to seeing Michelangelo so excited!"

Michelangelo grinned again and sat on the sofa with his hot chocolate. Tyroth sat on the other sofa with Sephie whilst Mona sat on the armchair near them so she could talk to Sephie, the others sat on the sofa and armchairs on the other side so they could talk to Tyroth.

"Love how you've decorated the place!" said Tyroth as he looked at the decorations around the lair.

"Thanks!" said Leonardo "We all worked hard to make it look nice, and we always enjoy making it look nice!"

"I think it's great!" said Sephie.

"Where's Splinter by the way?" asked Tyroth looking around for the old rat but couldn't see him.

"He's resting at the moment." said Leonardo "He retired to his quarters not long before you arrived, he'll be out soon and you can say hi to him then."

"Best not disturb him then." said Sephie "I mean you know Gramps likes to have his rests and doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Indeed." said Tyroth with a nod.

"So how are things anyway?" asked Raphael "Everyone doing okay in Mutopia?"

"Well, it's the same really." said Tyroth "Well we're all getting ready for Christmas! The whole place looks amazing! We're able to get what we need to get the place ready! We got trees! Lights decorations and everything! Puts all the other yearly celebrations to shame!"

"Though you should see the place at Halloween!" said Sephie "We got all sorts of scary things hanging everywhere and pumpkins! Not to mention all the candy!"

"Candy!" said Michelangelo excitedly "I love Candy!"

"You should join us in Mutopia next time we have Halloween there!" said Tyroth "It'll be fun!"

"Sure thing!" said Leonardo "Often during Halloween it gives us the perfect opportunity to walk amongst the public."

"Perfect excuse too!" said Donatello.

"Yeah!" said Raphael.

"And with the humans not suspecting a thing!" said Michelangelo.

"I think you'd do well with the kids at Halloween!" said Mona looking at Tyroth "With what you look like! The kids will be begging to have their picture taken with you!"

Tyroth looked up as he imagined all the kids in New York running up to have a look at him on Halloween and asking for a picture with him then bragging to their friends how they met a Dragon whilst trick or treating.

"We gotta do that!" he said to Sephie, "I think the kids will love it!"

"Remember that Nightclub those months back?" asked Raphael "When we went to that Fancy dress night and you won first prize?"

"Yeah!" said Tyroth "I remember! I also remember a girl dressed as Snow White wanted her picture taken with me."

"I recall that!" said Donatello "That was funny and cool at the same time."

"Well, we got a lot planned for when you're down here!" said Michelangelo "So might as well get started!"

"I'll drink to that!" said Mona.

"Ditto!" said Donatello.

"Indeed!" said Tyroth raising his cup and everyone clinked their cups with his saying 'Cheers!'

**So it looks like the turtles, Mona, Tyroth and Sephie have a lot planned this Christmas! Stay tuned to see how they get on! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: ****Contains some strong language and violence.**

**Chapter Two**

**Winter Run**

The next night, after a hearty breakfast whipped up by Tyroth and Michelangelo, then two hours training, the gang got ready to do an outdoor patrol.

Normally because of their mutations, they would just be carrying their weapons and a bag with the basic necessities.

But this time due to the cold and the snow, the turtles, Mona, Tyroth and Sephie bundled up in clothes.

The turtles had some clothes they wore when in disguise to be gangsters when they were trying to infiltrate Purple Dragon nests, Mona had the same and she also had the clothes she wore when she was living on the streets those years ago before the turtles found her.

* * *

><p>Tyroth and Sephie had also been wise enough to bring clothes for warmth, not just for disguise, Tyroth had brought some clothes had had been especially made for him in Mutopia, including a giant Christmas Sweater with a snowman on it.<p>

As he came to meet the others wearing the jumper the turtles began chuckling but Mona made a cute face, especially when Sephie said she had managed to knit it for him.

"Took me hours to make that!" said Sephie "I wanted to see my Dragon look cute in a jumper!"

"It's great Sephie!" said Mona "You did a great job on that!" she then turned to the other turtles with a frown.

"Didn't she?" she said making them stop chuckling and look at her sheepishly.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "Sure! Very sweet!"

"Cute!" said Donatello.

"Yeah!" said Raphael.

"And very personal too!" said Leonardo.

Splinter just chuckled as his sons looked like schoolboys who had just been told off by their teacher.

"Have a pleasant run my children." he said "But please be cautious and careful as you run through the city, for the dangers are not just the Purple Dragons or the Foot Ninja, but the snow and ice is treacherous."

"We will Sensei." said Leonardo placing his swords on his back.

"I'll make sure they stay safe Master Splinter." said Tyroth "Even if I have to melt the snow and ice to ensure their safety."

"Thank you Tyroth." said Splinter gratefully bowing to the Dragon.

Tyroth bowed back, as did the turtles and the female lizards before they started to head towards the entrance of the lair to head to the surface.

* * *

><p>They soon made it to the surface, as they climbed out of the manhole, the cold hit them hard.<p>

The alleyway they stood in, was dark and filled with snow that went up to their ankles since the snow ploughs had not disturbed the snow there and the walls of the buildings were dripping with frozen water and icicles.

"Brrr!" Michaelangelo cried "You sure weren't kidding! It is cold!"

"Tell me about it!" said Donatello "Even with the clothes I still feel like I'm naked in the snow!"

"Well let's not stand around then!" said Leonardo "We'll freeze! Let's get to work! Then we'll warm up!" he looked up at a nearby fire escape and leaped up onto it.

"Careful Leo!" Mona shouted "It might be icy!"

"It's fine Mona!" Leonardo called "It's cold but not icy! I'd still be careful though!"

"Right behind you bro!" Raphael called leaping up after Leonardo, Mona also leapt up after Raphael then Donatello and Michaelangelo, but Tyroth scooped Sephie up and opened his wings before flying up onto the rooftop.

"You should have taken the Dragon express!" said Sephie with a laugh as Tyroth set her down on the roof then the dragon landed next to her.

The turtles frowned and Mona rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys!" said Leonardo "Let's get going!" he then began to lead the way west on the rooftops.

At once, the others followed, though Tyroth began flying above them. The rooftops were covered in snow and ice and the running mutants had to be careful they didn't slip. By chance any of them did slip or the ice caused them to not jump the gaps over the buildings, Tyroth would be able to swoop down and grab them and save them from a nasty fall.

Luckily he didn't have to as the running mutants continued to run and jump over the gaps and to the buildings opposite with ease.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the mutants had been running over the buildings over the west of the city and so far had seen no activity except some late night shoppers who were searching for last minute Christmas presents and preparations and clubbers entering bars and nightclubs.<p>

Stopping on a rooftop for a brief rest, the gang decided to get their breath back before continuing.

"Quite quiet tonight!" said Tyroth.

"I wouldn't quite call it quiet." said Donatello "At least not for the late night activities."

"I meant quiet with gang activity." said Tyroth "Maybe the Purple Dragons and Foot Ninja are taking a break for Christmas."

"Normally around Christmas, the activities we've seen is some burglaries." said Leonardo "I remember we caught some thugs breaking into some houses to steal valuables and presents."

"But we made sure they didn't get away with it!" said Raphael.

"Why should someone else's Christmas get ruined because of someone else's selfishness?" asked Michaelangelo "I though Christmas was about giving and happiness?"

"Because some people are assholes that's why." said Sephie "They don't care about others, they just want to do things for their own selfish gain!"

Mona nodded in agreement looked over the roof down at the alleyways below.

As she did, she noticed some movement below and saw a van parked in the darkness and the back doors were open and filled with stuff.

She narrowed her eyes as she analysed what was in the back, at first she thought they were people doing some late night moving, but thinking again, it was the early hours of the morning and it was highly unlikely that people would be moving house or having stuff delivered.

* * *

><p>Turning to the others Mona whistled.<p>

At once everyone looked up and saw Mona pointing over the side of the roof.

"What is it Mona?" asked Leonardo running to the side of the roof and seeing were his adopted sister was pointing.

He also saw the van, and his eyes narrowed.

"Speak of the devil!" said Sephie "Looks like we got ourselves some selfish robbers at Christmas..."

Michaelangelo gripped his nunchucks as he looked over the side.

"Finally some action." said Raphael as he took out his sai.

"How we gonna do this?" asked Donatello as he took out his bo staff.

"Stay close." said Leonardo "We'll take them by surprise, just in case they're armed, they might have crowbars, but they might also have guns or knives..."

"We know the drill..." said Tyroth "Guys like this...Sephie and I have dealt with them before..."

"Okay." said Leonardo "Sephie, ready your bow and arrow and stay above, Mona, Raph, Don, you stick to the shadows by the van, Mikey, you and I go towards the house, and Tyroth?" he looked at the Dragon hover above the van and keep watch ok?"

"Got it!" said Tyroth.

* * *

><p>Everyone else agreed to their positions and as Mona, Raphael and Donatello leapt down into the shadows, Tyroth spread his wings and hovered above the van and Sephie crawled down the wall and to a fire escape and prepared her bow and arrow to strike down anyone who came to the van.<p>

Once everyone was in position, Leonardo and Michaelangelo walked towards the door that was open near the van.

No sooner were they about to enter than four thugs dressed in black and wearing gloves and balaclavas appeared carrying a wide-screen TV, a high tech stereo, three laptops and a couple of Ipads come out of the door.

Luckily Leonardo and Michaelangelo jumped to the side and hid in the shadows before the men saw them.

The mutants watched in anger as the thugs walked over to the van and placed the items inside.

"I think that's everything." said the first thug.

"Good." said the second one "Lets get this lot back to the hideout then we'll move on to the next step!"

"Imagine all the loot for this stuff!" said the third thug "Christmas is always the best time to make our money!"

"Harvest time for the thieves!" said the fourth "Come on! I can't wait to see how much we can get for this! Wonder what the estimate is?"

* * *

><p>Up on the fire escape, Sephie felt her blood boil and her fingers twitched as she pulled back an arrow ready to fire, she wanted to wait for Leonardo's command, but she could barely hold the arrow back anymore as she listened to the thugs talk of the items they had stolen, items the people in the apartment must have worked hard to get for their loved ones or even themselves for Christmas.<p>

Unable to hold back, Sephie closed one eye and held her breath as she fired her arrow.

The arrow whizzed through the air and hit one of the doors on the van.

At the sound and sight of the arrow the thugs almost jumped out of their skins.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" cried the first thug as he looked around.

The other thugs looked around, as they did, they saw the figures of the turtles and Mona appear from the sides.

"Making plans were you?" asked Leonardo.

"To spoil someone's Christmas?" asked Donatello.

"Selfish...and cruel..." Mona hissed "Doesn't sit well with me!"

"Me neither!" said Michaelangelo.

"And you're gonna pay for your crimes!" Raphael snarled.

"It's the freaks!" cried one of the thugs.

"And they're not alone!" Sephie cried as she leapt down from the fire escape and landed in the snow before them drawing another arrow and aiming it at them.

Tyroth also lowered himself onto the van and looked down at them growling.

"Oh Shit!" cried the third thug "There are seven of them!"

"No matter!" snarled the first "We can still take them! Gut them and shot them!"

At once the thugs pulled out weapons that consisted of guns, knives, a crowbar and a machete.

* * *

><p>The turtles and Mona instantly pulled out their own weapons to fight, and Sephie stepped forward with her bow and arrow.<p>

Seeing Sephie was about to shoot with her arrow, one of the thugs aimed his gun at her, and before she could move, he fired at her!

Mona screamed in terror as she saw her friend get shot at, the others also cried out in horror and Tyroth jumped up terrified for his lover, yet as he did, he saw Sephie's arrow get released from her bow and it aimed for him and the arrow hit him in the neck!

"Tyroth!" shouted Raphael.

At once the turtles got into action and began to fight the thugs in retaliation for them firing at Sephie whilst Mona ran over to check on Sephie who was laying in the snow.

"Sephie!" Mona cried, her stomach tight with fear and one of her fans in her hand as she ran over to her friends side terrified she had been shot.

As she approached her friends side, she saw no wound, nor blood but Sephie was on her side looking rather shocked.

"Sephie!" cried Mona "Sephie! Are you alright!?"

Sephie instantly looked up and saw Mona looking concerned and she sat bolt upright.

"Mona..." she said shakily.

"Sephie? Are you hurt?" asked Mona "Did he get you?"

Sephie shook her head.

"No...I'm not shot..." she said as Mona pulled her to her feet "But they..." she looked towards the battle and saw the turtles were overpowering the thugs and Tyroth was cradling his bleeding neck as he pulled out Sephie's arrow from where she had accidentally shot him.

"Tyroth!" she cried in horror "Oh God no!" she ran over drawing her daggers in fury "You bastards made me shoot my boyfriend!" Mona ran after Sephie flicking open her fans.

* * *

><p>One of the thugs managed to get his knife stuck in Donatello's bo staff, seeing he was the one who shot at her, Sephie ran over and slashed his face with her dagger then kicked him into the wall.<p>

Mona used her fan to catch one of the thugs's machete in it and closed the fan twisting it out of his hands then leaned back on her tail before kicking him back.

Michelangelo and Raphael managed to punch the third thug into the one Mona kicked back and Donatello and Leonardo went for the last one by knocking him back into the one Sephie kicked back.

At once, Donatello grabbed some rope and with Sephie's help they managed to tie up the thugs tightly.

"Now the police can pick them up." said Leonardo, he then looked up to see Tyroth rubbing his neck, his wound had healed but there were blood on his neck.

He slid off the van and Sephie with tears in her eyes ran over to Tyroth and hugged him.

"Oh baby!" she cried "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shoot you!"

Tyroth hugged Sephie back tightly.

"It's okay baby..." he said softly stroking her hair and kissing her "It wasn't your fault...you didn't mean to do it."

"Uughh!" one of the thugs said "I might puke!"

"Shut up!" Mona snarled kicking the thug in the face and knocking him out cold.

"Bitch!" cried the thug next to him, but Raphael punched him in the face giving him a nose bleed.

Donatello and Michaelangelo quickly placed everything the burglars had pinched back into the house.

"We can't place everything where they were before." said Donatello "But we can at least place them back in the house where they belong."

"Yeah." said Michelangelo "Though we better be quick, I don't know if anyone heard the commotion outside."

* * *

><p>As he spoke, the lights suddenly came on in the hallway.<p>

"Had to jinx it Mikey!" said Donatello "Come on! Let's get out of here!" he grabbed his younger brother and pulled him out of the house, shutting the door and finding the others.

"Guys!" he shouted "The residents of the house are awake! We better get out of here!"

"Shit!" said Leonardo, he looked at the burglars who struggled in their bounds and the van was still there.

"The residents will find them and call the police!" he said "Let's get out of here before we're seen!" he quickly lead everyone into the shadows and he, the other turtles and Mona climbed up another fire escape and Tyroth flew up to the rooftops with Sephie.

**Wow! That was intense! I know a lot of you were thinking as this was a Christmas fic, there'd be less violence, but even at Christmas, anything can happen! **

**Thank goodness Sephie and Tyroth were alright! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Some elements in this chapter come from 'Fury Within Her' 'A Warrior's Journey' and Tyroth's fic 'Mutant Vigilantes' if you haven't read them, please do as you may not understand certain things brought up in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

**Memories**

After fleeing the scene, the gang soon came to a rest on a rooftop to get their breath back.

"Whoo!" said Raphael "What a rush! I sure enjoy seeing some justice brought to lowlifes!"

"You said it bro!" said Michaelangelo "We sure stopped someone's Christmas being ruined."

"It was a close call though..." said Donatello "For both Sephie and Tyroth..."

"Are you guys alright?" asked Leonardo concerned.

"We're fine..." said Tyroth rubbing his neck "I've had worse scrapes than this..."

"But you've never been shot by your own girlfriend though..." said Sephie with a sad tone.

Mona wrapped an arm around Sephie to comfort her.

"It was an accident Sephie!" said Mona "You were trying to avoid that thug shooting at you! You couldn't control that arrow!

"I know..." said Sephie "but still..."

"But still...nothing." said Tyroth "It was an accident! You didn't mean to do it! And as far as I'm concerned, as long as you're okay that's all that matters!"

"Yeah!" said Michaelangelo "At least you didn't get shot!"

Sephie sighed softly.

"I guess..." she said "But I should have seen that coming."

"Listen Sephie!" said Mona "You got nothing to be ashamed of, you're not hurt, and Tyroth's okay, we're all in one piece and we saved someone's Christmas!"

"That is correct!" said Leonardo.

Sephie sighed and leaned into Tyroth stroking the part on his neck where the arrow hit him, but Tyroth placed his hand over hers in a bid to comfort her.

"It's ok baby..." he said "You didn't mean to..."

"Let's rest a moment guys..." said Leonardo "Gather our thoughts then head back to the lair, it's pretty cold and I think it'll start snowing again before too long."

The others agreed and rested on the roof, Tyroth still hugged Sephie giving her much needed comfort.

* * *

><p>Mona meanwhile stood nearby and looked around the rooftop, she hadn't noticed before, but something about where they were standing was starting to trigger something in her memory. She walked over to the side of the roof and looked over.<p>

As she did, she saw the rows of houses ahead, most were run down and it was very quiet and dark.

"You okay Mona?" asked Michaelangelo.

But Mona said nothing as she looked over the side of the building.

"Everything okay?" Leonardo called over.

But Mona still said nothing.

"Babe?" Raphael called over, getting up so he could see why his mate was so quiet.

Donatello also looked over.

"What's gotten into big sis?" asked Michaelangelo with a puzzled look on his face.

Tyroth and Sephie also looked up and saw Mona staring over the side of the building.

"Is Mona okay?" asked Tyroth.

Donatello looked at Mona then looked around the area then bit his lip as he realised.

Sephie noticed Donatello's look and gave him a questioning look.

"We're in some familiar ground known to Mona..." said Donatello.

"You mean?" asked Sephie, her face going pale as she wondered if this was the place where Mona was raped.

Tyroth also looked sick, but their fears disappeared as Donatello shook his head.

"It's where she lived...after the whole..." he wasn't able to finish the sentence as it too made him angry and sick.

He looked over to Mona who stood at the side of the building and continued to look over the town, Raphael was next to her placing his hand on hers in an act to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Sephie, wanting to help, stood up and walked over to Mona, Tyroth too walked over.<p>

"Mona?" asked Sephie walking to Mona's right and looking at her face.

Mona was staring ahead, her blue eyes unblinking and a little tearful.

"Mona?" Sephie asked again "Are you alright?"

Mona looked towards Sephie slightly and pointed to a dark and run down building in front of the them.

Raphael stepped back slightly so that Mona and Sephie could talk, he licked his lips sadly as he looked at the building, and Tyroth too looked and saw how dark and uninviting it looked.

"Was...was that?" asked Sephie.

Mona nodded.

"That was the house where I hid in, two years after I was mutated...I spent two Christmases there alone and cold..."

Sephie felt tears come to her eyes, and Tyroth lowered his head in sadness as Raphael nodded to back Mona's claim.

"You mean..." said Sephie "You slept in that cold run down house?"

Mona nodded.

"Two years..." she said softly "Alone...cold and scared...and each Christmas, I'd think of my family and think of how they were coping...my first Christmas there was the saddest...all I could think was how I wished I was home, helping my two younger brothers put up the tree, help mother prepare the food for Christmas Dinner, bake cookies...and build a snowman...and have a snowball fight...and how they were doing it all without me...if they were able to...I wished they would still have a Merry Christmas, but I knew that was impossible...they must have been devastated...not knowing what happened to me..."

* * *

><p>Sephie felt her emotions strangling her at the throat, almost the same feeling she felt when she had listened to Mona's story when they first met.<p>

She had been aware of how Mona had spent two years alone in New York and homeless but she never imagined how Mona spent Christmas alone, with no family, no tree, no Christmas dinner, no presents.

She had seen the many commercials of people who were alone at Christmas, not just for the other 364 days of the year, and she couldn't even begin to imagine it.

Tyroth sighed again and walked over to the side of the building on Mona's other side.

He began to remember his and Sephie's first Christmas in Mutopia, they were lucky enough to have each other on Christmas Day together, even though they were still trying to get to know everyone in Mutopia, they still missed their families and their traditions.

Sephie looked at Tyroth as they both remembered.

As much as it was painful that they couldn't go home because of their mutations, it didn't stop them thinking of how devastated their families were at Christmas when they weren't there to join them.

Seeing Mona's sad face they couldn't imagine what Mona had gone through each Christmas Day she spent in that abandoned building freezing cold and alone, Sephie remembered how lucky she had been to still have Tyroth after she was mutated, she had someone to hold her when she cried, someone to keep her safe and warm.

But Mona had had no-one to hold her, no-one to love her, no-one to care for her, even though things were okay now for Mona, Sephie knew the lizard lady would never forget those lonely two years.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the turtles stood silently together behind them, they could feel the sadness and remembrance coming from the three mutants.<p>

Raphael sighed as he remembered how upset Mona was when they celebrated their first Christmas when Mona had joined them, even though it was Mona's first Christmas with them and not lonely like it had been those two years ago, Raphael knew she still missed her family and like the others couldn't imagine Christmas alone or without a loved one.

"Mona..." Sephie finally spoke, placing her hand on Mona's "I understand all you're thinking..."

Mona nodded.

"I still admire the fact you were strong those two years..." Sephie said "Despite being homeless after such a traumatising experience, I could never had survived what you went through."

"I wasn't always strong..." said Mona "There were times I wanted to drop from the building...drown myself in the sea...let the Purple Dragons kill me...no matter how painful a death it would be...just so I could be free from my suffering...but I didn't...I don't know what kept me going...I guess my drive to keep killing Purple Dragons and get justice for what happened to me keep me alive inside..."

Tyroth swallowed hard and the turtles flinched as they heard Mona's words.

"Don't talk like that Mona..." Tyroth said seriously "Think about it...if you had killed yourself or let yourself die by the hands of the Purple Dragons...you might never have been lucky enough to meet the turtles!"

"That's right..." said Sephie "You're lucky the turtles found you when they did..."

Mona looked at her mate and adopted brothers and nodded slowly.

"And I thank God everyday they found me..." she said "I was lucky that day..."

"And we got lucky too." said Donatello "Because not only did we gain another team-mate, but we also gained a sister..."

Mona smiled.

"And I'm really thankful to get the big sister I always wanted!" Michaelangelo said hugging Mona tightly.

Tyroth laughed and patted Michaelangelo's shell.

"And I got lucky too..." said Raphael "Finding you Mona...and when you choose me as your mate..." he hugged Mona and kissed her forehead.

Leonardo also walked over and hugged Mona.

"And I'm always grateful that you saved my life Mona..." he said softly placing on hand on his stomach where he had been stabbed.

"Awww!" said Michaelangelo "Group hug everyone! That'll make Mona feel better!"

Everyone joined in and hugged each other tightly making Mona smile.

* * *

><p>After a while of hugging and family love, Leonardo looked up at the sky as snow started to fall.<p>

"Come on guys..." he said "We better get home, it's getting colder and it's starting to snow..."

"Sounds like a good idea..." said Sephie shivering slightly from the cold.

Mona nodded and began to follow Leonardo as he lead the way from the roof.

"You gonna be alright Mona?" asked Sephie as they walked.

Mona nodded with a smile.

"I will be Sephie." she said "I will be...come on...let's get home where it's nice and warm."

"Don't have to tell me twice..." said Michaelangelo as he wrapped his scarf tighter around himself.

"Come on then." said Tyroth opening his wings and taking to the sky "Let's get back."

**Awww, such a heart-warming chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**An Idea**

When the turtles, Mona, Tyroth and Sephie got home, they instantly threw off their outdoor clothes and Michelangelo instantly went into the kitchen to prepare everyone some food and drinks. Tyroth scooped Sephie into his arms and instantly started using his magic to warm her making Raphael look a little sick.

"You okay Raphael?" Mona's voice broke into the turtles thoughts "Something wrong hun?"

"Nothing..." said Raphael softly "Just wish I could warm you in the cold, but...ya know, being cold bloodied..." he was shut off as Mona placed a finger on his lips to quieten him.

"Its okay sweetheart..." said Mona with a smile "You don't have to do that to show you love me..." she stroked the red scarf he had wrapped around her neck earlier "Giving me your scarf was good enough to show you care..."

Raphael smiled and kissed Mona's forehead.

"Thanks babe..." he said softly "Are you feeling alright now?"

Mona smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be fine hun..." she said "I just felt the feeling you know..."

"I understand..." said Raphael "Come on, let's go upstairs and get you out of those clothes."

"Okay." said Mona, she then gasped and giggled as Raphael scooped her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

Donatello rolled his eyes as he watched the love birds walk off to their room then ran to the kitchen to make help Michelangelo.

"I'm gonna take a leaf out of Raphael's book." said Tyroth with a cheeky smile as he carried Sephie to the spare room.

Leonardo shook his head.

"Don't be too long though..." he said "We got hot chocolate and snacks coming."

"We'll be right there fearless!" Raphael called from upstairs.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the gang were in the TV area, Sephie and Mona were out of their combat gear and were in silk pyjamas, Mona's were black and pink whilst Sephie's were red.<p>

Michaelangelo had made everyone hot chocolate and also put some snacks on some plates including mince pies, cookies as well as some buns that smelt of saffron and dotted with raisins.

In front of the TV were stacks of DVDs all Christmas films that Michaelangelo had found.

Out of the list of DVDs were '_It's a Wonderful life_', '_Home Alone_', '_Home Alone 2, Lost in New York_' '_A Christmas Carol_' starring Patrick Stewart, '_Muppet Christmas Carol_', '_The Nightmare Before Christmas_', '_The Santa Claus_', '_Love Actually_', '_Gremlins_' and '_Elf_'.

"We're never going to get through all those in one night!" said Leonardo picking up a couple of DVDs.

"I always loved '_It's a Wonderful Life_'" said Donatello "So heart-warming."

"'_A Christmas Carol_' was one of my favourites..." said Mona "I read the book and watched the films '_Muppet Christmas Carol_' and '_A Christmas Carol_' starring Patrick Stewart were my favourite."

"I love that novel too!" said Sephie "Charles Dickens, such a talented writer!"

"Agreed!" said Leonardo with a nod.

Mona looked at the DVDs.

"My brothers and I were always choosing what films to watch at Christmas, and every other time of the year we'd hide the DVDs at the back of the cupboard and never watched them other than Christmastime. It was if they were sacred and watching them any other time of the year didn't seem right."

"That's a good way of putting it!" said Michaelangelo "I could never watch a Christmas movie in the middle of summer, never seems right."

"Yeah." said Tyroth.

"What I never understood..." said Raphael "Is what happens in Australia...from what I learnt they celebrated Christmas in summer!"

"In summer!" said Michaelangelo.

"That's true that..." said Donatello "They celebrate during the summer holidays as their calendar months are different...They sometimes have BBQs on the beach on Christmas Day and Santa has his sled pulled by kangaroos or he rides on water skis!"

"I can't imagine Christmas in the summer..." said Mona "In Wisconsin...it's always cold and snowing! They can have the coldest winters in America!"

"Chicago's pretty cold too!" said Sephie.

"Yeah! And I've experienced some harsh weather in my lifetime!" said Tyroth "Well, I did live almost a hundred miles from the Arctic circle for ten years..."

* * *

><p>As Tyroth spoke, Michelangelo picked up one of the saffron and raisin buns and took a bite.<p>

"Mmm, yummy!" he said "These are great buns Tyroth!"

"A Swedish recipe!" said Tyroth proudly "We call them St Lucia Buns...or 'Lussekatter' in the Swedish tongue."

"St Lucia buns?" asked Raphael as he picked one up and took a bite "mmm, tasty!"

"They're quite a popular treat especially around St Lucia's day in Sweden." said Tyroth "Mostly eaten at Breakfast!"

"I remember hearing a myth that the buns are supposed to represent the eyes of the Martyr St Lucia." said Donatello "After they were gouged out!"

Everyone, except Tyroth and Sephie went pale with sickness.

"Donny!" Mona said "I don't think we needed to know that!"

"It's true!" said Donatello "I've done a lot of reading!"

"I didn't read too much into it myself..." said Tyroth "I just enjoy the holiday and treats!"

"Thanks a lot brainiac!" said Raphael, his chewing was less enthusiastic "Just the thing we wanted to hear!"

"But there is another story to the bun though!" said Donatello.

"Is it gross?" asked Raphael with a groan.

"No!" said Donatello "I also read the buns were supposed to keep the devil at bay? Apparently the Devil disguised himself as a cat and hurt children, so the children were given a bright bun to keep him away..."

"I see..." said Mona "That's interesting..."

* * *

><p>"So anyway..." said Leonardo deciding to change the subject "What we gonna watch first?"<p>

"Beats me..." said Raphael "We got so many to choose from..."

Michaelangelo shifted a little on the sofa as he tried to look at the DVDs, as he did, the bottom of his shell hit the remote control and turned the TV on.

It came on so suddenly that everybody jumped.

"Mikey!" said Raphael crossly "Give us a heart attack for Christmas why don't you?"

"Sorry..." said Michaelangelo as he picked up the remote control to turn the volume down, as he did, Mona looked at the TV and saw that it was a celebrity performance of the Pantomime 'Cinderella'.

"Wow..." said Michaelangelo as he also looked "Is that a Pantomime?"

"It is!" said Mona "My parents used to take me and my brothers every year to see one."

The other turtles and Tyroth and Sephie looked at the TV as they saw two men dressed in drag walk onto the stage and start saying horrid things to Cinderella as the audience booed them.

"Wow!" said Donatello "That looks like fun!"

"I've been to Pantomimes before." said Sephie "I was always shouting 'It's behind you!' or 'Oh No it's not!"

Mona laughed.

"I used to remember some of my friends saying Pantomimes were babyish," she said "But I don't think so...half the time when we went, my parents seemed to love it more than me and my brothers..."

As the turtles, Mona, Sephie and Tyroth wacthed more of the TV pantomime, they became more and more intrigued.

"Why should pantos be just for kids?" said Michaelangelo "I'm loving this! I just wish we could see one for real! But of course...you know...the way we are...they'd run away screaming...turn us away..."

"Or mistake us for the cast?" asked Sephie in a jokey way.

"Oh yeah! That too!" said Michaelangelo.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" said Donatello "I just had an idea!"<p>

"What is it?" everyone asked in unison looking towards the brainy turtle.

"It may sound crazy, but since you're all talking about pantomimes and all, we could...I don't know, put one on ourselves for everyone in Mutopia?"

Everyone stared at the brainy turtle for along time.

"Us?" asked Raphael "Put on a show?"

"Why not?" asked Donatello "We can put on 'Cinderella'! It would be a cool treat for everyone there, especially the young ones! And we'd have a lot of fun too! I have to admit I've always liked the idea of being an actor!"

"I used to enjoy the stage too!" said Mona "I was always auditioning for the school plays and my mother used to read me Shakespeare's plays."

"I remember you telling us." said Leonardo.

"I like Donatello's idea!" said Sephie "Sounds like a great idea!"

"Yeah!" said Tyroth "I think everyone will love it there! Sometimes in Mutopia we put on shows in the Canteen area, sometimes we have comedy nights, karaoke, open mike nights, maybe even the odd band playing, I think a pantomime would be a great idea!"

"We know a couple of people who are carpenters and decorators who can do props and scenery!" said Sephie "As well as some who can do costumes!"

"I'm up for it!" said Mona "It'll be fun!" she looked towards the turtles "What about you lot?"

Michelangelo was grinning and nodding showing he wanted to do it, yet Raphael and Leonardo looked a little unsure.

"Come on you two!" said Michaelangelo "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" said Sephie "It'll be the best Christmas ever!"

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other as they thought about it.

"I think it's a good idea Fearless!" said Raphael "From what we saw on the TV, it looks like a laugh!"

Leonardo looked at his younger brother then at the TV then he smiled.

"I suppose you're right." he said "Okay let's do it!"

"Hooray!" everyone cheered.

"Now all we have to do is talk to Splinter and see what he says!" said Donatello "And also if April and Casey want to help out too? I mean they'll be joining us too in Mutopia!"

"Yeah!" said Michaelangelo "We can ask when they arrive."

"And we'll also need to talk about whose playing whom?" said Leonardo "And whose gonna be unlucky enough to play the Ugly sisters!"

"Not me!" said Raphael "You're not getting me into some big itchy dress!"

"Why not?" asked Tyroth "You're look great!"

Raphael just glared at the Dragon whilst Michaelangelo started laughing.

"I think you're more suited to the role of Buttons, Dandini or Prince Charming than an Ugly Sister!" said Mona trying to calm her hot headed lover down.

"Guys!" said Sephie "Why don't we just settle down and choose a movie, then we can talk to Splinter about it and decide who gets what part then?"

The others looked at each other then nodded.

"Agreed" they said.

"Okay." said Sephie "Then let's get this Christmas Movie night started!" to which everyone cheered and agreed.

**So the gang are safe and warm again in the lair, and after watching a Pantomime on the TV they've decided to do their own Pantomime of 'Cinderella' in Mutopia!**

**I wonder what parts everyone's going to get? Or better yet, whose going to get the short straw to be the Ugly Sisters? Find out in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Getting in Character**

The next day, everyone was back in the living room after calling a meeting with Master Splinter, April and Casey to discuss the idea of the Pantomime in Mutopia.

After listening to the idea, Splinter rubbed his chin as he thought hard.

April and Casey meanwhile where enthusiastic about it.  
>"I love Pantomimes!" said April "I remember all the ones I went to as a child! <em>Cinderella<em>, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_, _Jack and the Beanstalk_, _Aladdin_!"

"I remember _Dick Whittington_!" said Casey "That was one I remember! And I also remember being in a few pantos myself!"

"Really?" asked Raphael.

"Yeah!" said Casey "When I was a kid, we put on_ Jack and the Beanstalk_, though I was unlucky enough to be the back end of the cow!"

At once everyone began laughing as they imagined Casey walking around holding onto someone's waist as the back end of a cow.

"Well, the back end of the cow was the once," said Casey "Other times I remember playing the Villain in 'Aladdin' and an Ugly Sister in '_Cinderella_'!"

Hearing that last bit made everyone laugh harder.

"Casey! An Ugly sister?" laughed Raphael "I would have loved to have seen that!"

"I remember playing Cinderella once!" said April "That was in the fourth grade! I was a little embarrassed about that!"

"Awww." said Mona "I'm sure you were great!"

April blushed at Mona's comment.

"I think it's an excellent idea!" said Splinter with a smile "It would bring much joy to those in Mutopia, and the young and old would enjoy it, I have to say, seeing my sons and daughter and their friends participate in such a show would be a joy for their father to see and be proud of."

"Sweet!" said Michaelangelo.

"Cool!" said Mona "I'm so glad you agree!"

"Yeah!" said Sephie.

"Question is..." said Casey "Whose gonna play whom?"

"I've made a list of the cast." said April "And it's as stands there's 'Cinderella' of course, the Evil Stepmother, the two Ugly Sisters, The Fairy Godmother, and the Prince, but there's also the additions they have in pantomimes, Buttons, whose Cinderella's funny and energetic life long friend who talks to the audience, and Dandini the Prince's comical man servant."

"So that's all the roles is it?" asked Donatello.

"And whose playing whom?" asked Leonardo.

"That's up to us to decide my son." said Splinter "April, Casey and I will discuss whose best for what part and we will tell you in a hour."

"An hour?" asked Michaelangelo "We gotta wait a whole hour to decide our fate?"

"Don't be so dramatic Mikey." said Sephie "It can't be that bad!"

Tyroth laughed.

Splinter then arose and left the living area with April and Casey to the kitchen.

The turtles, Mona, Sephie and Tyroth watched as the old rat and the two humans left the living area and looked at each other nervously.

"I bet I'm gonna be one of the Ugly Sisters..." said Raphael glumly.

Michaelangelo started giggling.

"I think I should play Buttons!" he said "I'm the funny one!"

"I think Leonardo's more suited to be Prince Charming!" said Tyroth "He's got the looks and the demeanour!"

"That's very kind Tyroth!" said Leonardo.

"Which means..." said Donatello "If Leonardo is picked to be the Prince, one of you girls has to pretend to be in love with him!"

Sephie and Mona looked at each other, then at Leonardo before giggling.

"Don's got a point!" said Mona "Sephie and I stand to play either Cinderella or the Fairy Godmother!"

"That or the Wicked Stepmother!" said Sephie.

Raphael and Tyroth looked at Leonardo who went pale.

"Don't worry guys." he said "I'll keep my hands to myself, that is if I do get picked."

"The Wicked Stepmother sounds like fun!" said Mona "Although the Fairy Godmother's a good role too! I remember as a little girl I'd prance around in a tutu and wand, even though I preferred martial arts to Ballet."

"Well with the crane style you have Lizard Lady." said Tyroth "You could pass as a graceful fairy if you wore a tutu!"

Mona chuckled and blushed.

"I think Sephie would make a good fairy too!" said Michaelangelo.

"Yeah!" said Donatello.

Tyroth shook his head.

"Come on guys." he said "Let's not worry about whose gonna get what part, how about we play some games to take our mind of things!"

"Great idea!" said Michaelangelo jumping off the sofa and going over to the TV to get it set up and started looking at some of the games to play.

* * *

><p>After a hour had past, Splinter, April and Casey soon returned to the TV area, all were grinning and holding envelopes.<p>

The six mutants who were playing '_Mario Kart Wii_' as soon as they saw the rat and humans walk over stopped what they were doing and looked up nervously.

"Okay guys." said April "We've come to a decision whose playing what part!"

"The names of the character you are playing are in these envelopes!" said Splinter as Casey handed them an envelope each.

All the mutants took their envelope with shaking hands, the turtles were especially nervous wondering which part they had gotten.

The two girls looked at each other and grinned excitedly.

Tyroth meanwhile was confused on who he would be playing.

"Okay everyone." said April "You may open your envelopes...now!"

On April's command, everyone opened their envelopes.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he opened his and the piece of paper said **'Buttons'**

Raphael's jaw dropped when his said **'Dandini'**

Tyroth almost blew out flames in shock when his said** 'Prince Charming'**

Meanwhile the girls squealed making the boys jump.

"I'm **Cinderella**!" cried Sephie

"And I'm **Fairy Godmother**!" said Mona.

Leonardo, Raphael and Tyroth instantly told them their roles to which Sephie squealed with delight knowing her love was playing the prince.

"Then that means..." said Raphael, he looked towards Michaelangelo and Donatello who were staring at their papers in horror.

"The younger turtles got the short straw!" said Tyroth trying not to laugh.

Raphael smirked evilly as Michaelangelo and Donatello looked up, their eyes wide and their jaws open.

"We got the **Ugly Sisters**!" they shouted.

"Yep!" said Casey "We made a decision and decided you were perfect for the parts!"

Leonardo started laughing and Mona and Sephie also chuckled but also felt slightly sorry that Michaelangelo and Donatello had gotten the short straw.

"Come on Guys!" said Tyroth trying not to laugh at how shocked Michaelangelo and Donatello looked "You two will make great Ugly Sisters!"

"Yeah!" said April "In fact, the Ugly sisters are always fun to play! You can booed and hissed at my the audience and you get to be mean and horrid!"

"Yeah!" said Casey "I enjoyed playing an Ugly Sister! And we got loads of laughs as me and the other guy got to do all sorts of funny things! And we got the chance to do a musical number!"

The two younger turtles were still in a bit of shock, and they looked at each other trying to imagine the other in a dress and wig.

"And most people love watching the Ugly Sisters rather than anyone else!" said Mona "You're the real stars!"

Michaelangelo looked at his adopted sister.

"Honestly?" he asked "Even with the dress and wig and other painful things we'll have to wear?"

"Yeah!" said Sephie "She's right!"

"Will we have to wear high heels and stockings?" asked Donatello gloomily, Leonardo and Raphael were still chuckling and sniggering and it didn't help.

"Maybe..." said April "But don't worry, we'll make you look gorgeous!"

"Come on you two!" said Tyroth "You're gonna be great! And you'll have a whale of a time doing this! The Whole of Mutopia will be singing your praises!"

The two younger turtles frowned, but as the words of the others sunk in, they too began to smile.

"Okay..." they said.

"Hooray!" everyone cheered.

Splinter just smiled.

"Okay then everyone!" said Casey "Now that everyone knows their parts, let's get working on a script and setting!"

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

"I'll get in touch with Mutopia and see if we can get some costumes and props and sets made over there before we arrive." said Tyroth.

"I'll need to take everyone's measurements first." said Mona "So they got an idea of our size and we can try them on before the show!"

"Good idea Mona." said Sephie.

"What are your roles in the show then?" asked Donatello, looking at April and Casey.

April grinned.

"I'm gonna be the Wicked Stepmother!" she said in began to cackle "I get to order you and Mikey around!"

Leonardo laughed.

"And what of you Casey?" he asked.

"I'll be helping behind the scenes." said Casey "Like pulling the curtains and all."

"You sure you're okay missing out on playing a part Casey?" asked Tyroth.

"I'm okay with it!" said Casey "Besides I'm happy working behind the scenes to make it all happen, and anyway, I got my own part to play later!"

The turtles, Mona, Sephie and Tyroth looked confused for a moment.

"Don't worry." said April "We'll let you know later, but I think you'll love it!"

"Okay." said Sephie, she then turned to Tyroth as they made their way to the phones and computers to get in touch with Mutopia.

"This is great!" said Sephie excitedly "We get to be Cinderella and the Prince in the Pantomime!"

Tyroth nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait!" he said "It's gonna be loads of fun! And I can't wait to slip the shoe on your foot and claim you as my Princess! Even though you already are my Princess!"

"Awww." said Sephie hugging Tyroth "And you're always my Prince!"

Tyroth nuzzled Sephie then looked towards Michelangelo and Donatello who were still looking worried at the fact they were playing the Ugly sisters.

"I feel sorry for Mikey and Donny though." he said "They got the short straw!"

Sephie smiled at Tyroth.

"Oh they'll be alright hun, the others are already trying to convince them they've got the best parts, they'll soon perk up."

"Okay..." said Tyroth with a slight chuckle, "I just hope they don't have to wear anything too embarrassing."

Sephie just giggled as she picked up one of the phones and began to dial some numbers to get in touch with Mutopia.

**So it's been agreed that the Turtles, Tyroth, Mona and Sephie can put on the Pantomime! Though Poor Donatello and Michelangelo have been choosen to be the Ugly Sisters! Poor sods! We'll see how they get on in later chapters! lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya all! Sorry about the late upload! I was pretty busy over the weekend making sure I got everyone their presents. But we're done now thank goodness!**

**Last place we left off, everyone had been given their parts for the Pantomime yet poor Donatello and Michelangelo landed the parts of the Ugly Sisters.**

**Chapter Six**

**Rehearsing**

A couple of days past and soon everyone had a copy of a script April had written and were already learning their lines.

Leonardo was already getting into the role as he often practised in front of the mirror so he had someone in front of him, even if it was just himself.

Raphael had the task of pretending to play the prince as well as Dandini as there was a part in the show where he and Tyroth had to pretend to be the other person so the Prince could meet a girl who would love him for who he was and not because he was a prince

Mona spent a lot of time prancing around like a fairy as she practised being fairy godmother trying to get into character as well as do the scene with Sephie where she turned Cinderella's rags into a ballgown.

Donatello and Michaelangelo read their lines, but when it came to behaving like the Ugly Sisters, they got embarrassed, especially when everyone would start laughing at them.

They tried to practice alone but there were times they would laugh at each other.

* * *

><p>One day, everyone was practising in the middle of the lair doing the scene where the Ugly sisters made their appearance for the first time.<p>

Sephie was pretending to sweep the floor with Leonardo talking to her when their cue to come on was called.

At once, Donatello and Michaelangelo walked out as effeminately as possible, but as soon as they did Raphael and Tyroth started laughing.

"Shut up you two!" Mona hissed.

"Sorry..." Chuckled Raphael placing his hands over his mouth, Tyroth did the same, but spits of fire were coming out of his nostrils as he tried to hold in his laughs.

At once Donatello and Michaelangelo put on high voices, but it was no use as everyone was finding it difficult not to laugh at the poor turtles.

Sephie and Leonardo tried to do their lines, but they kept chortling with laughter each time they tried.

After a while Donatello got sick of everyone laughing at him and Michaelangelo.

"What's the point of doing this if you all can't stop laughing?" he asked crossly folding his arms.

"Sorry Donnie." said Sephie "But you're both just hilarious trying to be feminine and still looking like yourselves!"

Donatello frowned and Michaelangelo crossed his arms.

"So we're just made to look like idiots huh?" asked Michaelangelo in a sulky voice.

"No way!" said Mona "You're the most interesting characters in the show! You're supposed to make people laugh!"

"I thought that was my job?" asked Leonardo.

"And mine!" said Raphael.

Mona rolled her eyes.

"All four of you are comical!" she said "So's April!"

Splinter shook his head.

"Stop bickering all of you!" he said "Let's just try and get this pantomime rehearsed so we can be ready by the time we get to Mutopia."

"Thanks Master Splinter." said April as she walked over "Come on you lot, we got lines to learn, songs to rehearse and dance moves to get right!"

"And it looks like we're gonna have to try and rehearse without getting the giggles too!" said Sephie as she stood up to continue her lines with Leonardo.

"We'll get there eventually." said Leonardo as he prepared himself again.

"Alright everyone." said April "From the top."

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, everyone decided to take a break for lunch, after Tyroth had managed to whip up a tasty lunch that consisted of stew, Swedish meatballs, potatoes and vegetables, everyone sat down to enjoy it.<p>

Despite managing to get through certain scenes remembering their lines and positions, it was still an issue for everyone to do certain parts without laughing.

"I doubt we're ever gonna get through the show without laughing ourselves to death..." said Raphael with a mouthful of meatballs "I really don't understand how they do comedies in theatre or Hollywood."

"You get used to it after a while." said Mona "I remember doing a comedy play when I was at school, I had to try and keep thinking serious thoughts when the funny bits happened."

"That's a good way of doing it!" said Tyroth.

"Maybe we should practice it." said Leonardo "When we're doing funny scenes, try and think of something serious."

"That's easy for you bro." said Michaelangelo "You're always serious!"

Leonardo frowned at Michaelangelo.

"He's right Leo." said Raphael "You're always the serious one."

"Which is why it's funny he's playing Buttons!" said Sephie "A serious turtle like him playing the comical Buttons."

Leonardo frowned again but he soon realised what they meant and he nodded in agreement.

"We've worked out a schedule." said April holding up a sheet of paper "You'll still be doing your training with Master Splinter, but you'll also be doing rehearsals in-between! But in your spare time, you need to keep learning your lines, your songs and your dance moves!"

"Not a problem." said Mona as she looked over her script.

"I've made sure the measurements for the costumes were taken to Mutopia so we can have some costumes made!" said Sephie "I can't wait to see what they've made for us!"

"I always loved the costumes the Fairy Godmother got." said Mona "A sparkly crown, a dress and a wand."

"I hope there's nothing too embarrassing for us..." said Michaelangelo "I'll never live it down!"

Raphael just chuckled.

"Don't worry Mikey!" said Tyroth "You and Don are gonna look lovely!"

Donatello went pale.

"Not helping!" he said.

Mona then decided to get a little naughty.

"I'll teach you both how to walk like a lady." she said "By the time the pantomime comes round, you'll be the best Ugly Sisters Mutopia has ever seen!"

Raphael smirked as he imagined Donatello and Michaelangelo walking around like girls in the lair.

Michaelangelo and Donatello looked worried but Mona smiled.

"Don't worry." she said "You're gonna be fine!"

* * *

><p>After lunch, Mona stood in the middle of the lair with Sephie with a large stereo.<p>

Michaelangelo and Donatello looked scared as Mona turned on the music and the dance song '_**Sexy and I know it'**_ started to play.

"Oh God...I hate that song!" said April rolling her eyes "I hear it all the time at Zumba class..."

"All modern music sucks!" said Raphael "Rock music is better."

"Agreed..." said Casey.

Splinter said nothing, but he gave the look of sickness as the song played.

Leonardo and Tyroth nodded and looked back at Mona and Sephie who began to walk as if they were on the catwalk in time to the music.

"Just copy what we're doing you two!" said Mona "You're sexy and you know it!"

Michaelangelo and Donatello looked at each other, then at everyone watching.

"We're never gonna live this down..." said Donatello.

Michelangelo nodded in agreement.

"Come on you two!" said Sephie "Get walking! Shake those butts! Shake what your mama gave ya!"

Michaelangelo and Donatello took a breath each and began to walk like Sephie and Mona trying to walk like supermodels.

"Great work boys!" said Mona "You're sexy and you know it!"

"I'm sexy and I know it!" said Michaelangelo then began to grin as he was starting to enjoy himself "I'm sexy and I know it!"

Donatello frowned but it wasn't long before he began to laugh and sing along to the lyrics.

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

April laughed as she watched them.

"That's the spirit guys!" she said "Mutopia are gonna love you!"

"This isn't too bad, no." said Donatello as he pranced around following Mona and Sephie's movements.

"Looking good you two!" said Tyroth.

Raphael smirked as he imagined them in their dresses and walking along the stage in front of everyone.

"This is gonna be good..." he whispered to Leonardo "Can't wait to see what does two look like!"

Leonardo looked across to Raphael and nodded in agreement.

"Me too..." he said "Lets just hope they don't back out at the last minute if the costumes aren't what they don't wanna wear."

**Looks like everyone's hard at work to put on a good show! Though poor Donatello and Michelangelo are still trying to get used to being the Ugly Sisters. **

**Hopefully they'll be alright on the night! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya all! Sorry for the late upload! Though I was recovering from a cold, my immune system was still weakened so I caught other virus! Booo! I just hope I can steer clear of them over Christmas!**

**Later on in the chapter are some dishes Tyroth told me about in Sweden, and some of them are in Swedish in Italics. I have to say, they all sound tasty! **

**Also, the lyrics to the song in this chapter do not belong to me. **

**Chapter Seven**

**First Christmas in New York**

By the time December 20th rolled by, the gang had learnt their lines, songs and dance moves and they were all excited and ready to perform the show when they got to Mutopia in two days time.

Even when they weren't rehearsing, everyone practised very hard with their lines, dance moves, and songs and even stayed in character throughout the day.

Donatello and Michaelangelo had practised their walks and high voices for the Ugly Sisters and had finally learnt to do their lines without collapsing into giggles.

Even the others had managed to not laugh when they did their parts, yet they were unsure how they would be able to hold themselves when the audience would laugh.

But now was the day that they could all relax and enjoy their own Christmas in the Lair before their journey to Mutopia in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>Michaelangelo was the first to wake up and he walked into the middle of the lair to see that under the tree was packed with gifts for everyone.<p>

He was tempted to run over and start checking those that were for him but he didn't want to spoil the surprises and he wanted to wait until the others got up.

He didn't have long to wait thankfully as everyone soon began to get up.

Sephie and Tyroth woke up first, followed by Donatello, Raphael and Mona then Leonardo.

As soon as the gang saw each other, they all walked up and quietly said Happy Christmas to each other quietly as Splinter was still sleeping, but they knew it wouldn't be long before he woke up and then April and Casey would be joining them.

But it didn't stop them from turning on the Christmas lights and looking up at the decorations as they sparkled.

"I can't wait to see the way you've decorated Mutopia." said Michaelangelo as he looked up at the tree and imagined the whole underground sanctuary decorated.

"Oh you'll love it!" said Tyroth with a smile.

"We can't wait to see it." said Leonardo.

"But until then, we got today to enjoy, our own Christmas to celebrate!" said Michaelangelo excitedly "I wish Master Splinter would wake up soon!"

"And April and Casey to arrive soon." said Raphael.

Mona walked over to the tree and looked up at the sparkling lights and started singing softly.

"_The child is a King, the Carollers sing,  
>The old has passed, there's a new beginning.<br>Dreams of Santa, dreams of snow,  
>Fingers numb, faces aglow."<em>

Sephie smiled at how sweet Mona was singing and stood with her before joining in with the song.

"_Christmastime...__Mistletoe and wine...__.__Children singing Christian rhyme,__With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree, __A time to rejoice in the good that we see._"

Mona smiled back at Sephie and sang the next verse.

"_A time for living, a time for believing  
>A time for trusting, not deceiving,<br>Love and laughter and joy ever after,  
>Ours for the taking, just follow the master.<br>_

Tyroth then decided to join in and all three stood at the foot at the tree and began singing along.

_Christmas time, Mistletoe and Wine  
>Children singing Christian rhyme<br>With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree  
>A time to rejoice in the good that we see<em>

_Silent night, holy night_

A time for giving, a time for getting,  
>A time for forgiving and for forgetting.<br>Christmas is love, Christmas is peace,  
>A time for hating and fighting to cease.<p>

Before long the other four turtles decided to join in with the singing and sang the chorus twice.

_Christmas time, Mistletoe and Wine  
>Children singing Christian rhyme<br>With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree  
>A time to rejoice in the good that we see <em>

"I love that song..." said Sephie softly.

"We used to sing that song at home all the time..." said Mona "It was my dad's favourite song to sing...we'd gather at the tree and sing it together...often I would sing it to myself when I was in the run down house years ago...as some sort of comfort..."

Sephie wrapped an arm around Mona's shoulders and was about to say something else when they heard clapping from behind them.

"Wonderful singing my children."

Everyone turned around and saw Splinter walking out of his quarters smiling.

"You do have wonderful harmony when you sing together, and I'm sure you'll bring the same harmony to the performance in Mutopia."

"Thanks Master Splinter." said Tyroth "We can try."

"Now that you're up Master Splinter." said Michaelangelo bouncing up and down like a little kid, "can we open some of our presents? Please! Please, please, please!"

Sephie and Tyroth couldn't help but laugh at Michelangelo's child like behaviour as he was so excited about Christmas.

Mona shook her head and walked over.

"Be patient little brother." she said "We'll be able to do so soon."

"Okay..." said Michaelangelo.

Splinter smiled at how Mona was able to handle Michelangelo without the other turtles giving him a whack across the head.

"Once April and Casey arrive." he said "Then we can begin our Christmas Celebration!"

* * *

><p>As soon as April and Casey arrived, everyone after saying happy Christmas and hugging each other, sat in the living area to open gifts from each other.<p>

Michaelangelo was over the moon to get some games and movies he was after.

Sephie and Mona had gotten some clothes, perfume, as well as some jewellery.

Raphael had been given some cologne, a flashy new pair of roller blades for his sewer runs with the other turtles, since his old ones had fallen apart as well as some action novels and books on motorcycles.

Donatello had gotten some more tools and equipment and science books so he could continue his work and hobbies, and Leonardo had gotten some books he was as well as some incense for his dedication to meditation.

Meanwhile Tyroth as well as some movies and books he has wanted, had been given a photo album of all the adventures he, Sephie, the Turtles and Mona had been on so he would have many memories to look back on, and he also got an ocarina from Sephie, something he had wanted for a while.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone sat down to Christmas Dinner in the middle of the lair, normally they would eat in the kitchen but because they had extra guests and because it was Christmas.<p>

They had three different types of bird on the table (_Turkey, Duck, and Goose_) as well as different cooked potatoes and vegetables.

"Yummy!" cried Michaelangelo "A Christmas Feast!"

"You think this is a feast Mikey?" said Sephie "Wait till you see Mutopia's Christmas Banquets! It puts the banquets you see in Harry Potter to shame!"

"Yeah!" said Tyroth "We got loads of great cooks in Mutopia! And I also like to add my own cooking!"

"Really?" asked Donatello.

"Uh huh!" said Tyroth "And as an extra Christmas Gift! I've decided to add to your table...my own Swedish Cooking from my fatherland!"

Everyone gasped as Tyroth pulled some lids off certain dishes and everyone stared in amazement and Michaelangelo started to drool a little.

"Here we have..." said Tyroth "_Köttbullar_ known as Swedish meatballs, _Julskinka_ or Christmas ham, _Dopp i grytan_ or "dipping in the kettle" dipping bread slices in the ham broth after boiling the Christmas ham, _Prinskorv_ or small hot dog sausages, _Revbensspjäll_ known as spare ribs,_ Inlagd sill_ or pickled herring, and _Janssons frestelse_ known as "Jansson's Temptation" a warm scalloped potato casserole with anchovies"

"Wow..." said Michaelangelo "All those words...gonna take me ages to remember..."

"They all look amazing Tyroth!" said Mona "You did yourself proud!"

"Thank you very much Mona!" said Tyroth "And that's not all, because I whipped up a few desserts too!"

"Let us hope we still have room!" said Splinter with a soft smile.  
>"Oh no worries!" said Sephie "We can get anything we don't eat wrapped up and it'll do well for Lunches!"<p>

"Well, let's not sit here with our stomachs growling!" said April "Let's dig in!"

"Agreed!" said everyone as they all lifted their glasses of champagne and toasted Merry Christmas to everyone.

"And here's to a great performance in Mutopia when we finally put on our show!" said Tyroth happily as he lifted his glass of champagne.

"Hear hear!" said Sephie.

"Agreed!" said Mona.

"Can't wait till then!" said Leonardo.

The other turtles nodded, as did April and Casey and they clinked their glasses together before tucking into the large feast that lay before them.

**Looks like our heroes are spoiled this Christmas! Not just with presents but also a great feast! **

**Next chapter! We'll see them travel to Mutopia and we're closer to seeing the show! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Some more words in Italics are the Swedish words for the dishes Tyroth serves up. Also in this chapter was a little scene Tyroth requested, I hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter Eight**

**Last Night**

Some time later, everyone was in the living area with the desserts, because of all the food they had had a Christmas dinner there was no room for pudding so they decided to wait until later in the evening.

The rest of the day had been spent playing on the Wii, though some of the gang had felt sick from playing after having such a huge meal.

"It has to be said..." said Michaelangelo "Tyroth! Your meals are the best!"

"Hey!" said April in a playful way "You saying the birds weren't good enough?"

Michaelangelo looked sheepish until April started laughing.

"He's got a point Tyroth." she said "You're a great cook!"

"He is the best!" gushed Sephie.

Tyroth scratched the back of his neck as he got a little shy.

"You give me too much credit!" he said "And we still haven't gotten the desserts yet!"

"Dessert!" Michaelangelo's eyes widened happily "I love desserts!"

"If you still have room in your bellies!" said Tyroth with a grin "Let us serve up the desserts!"

"I'll give you a hand, baby." said Sephie hopping up from one of the sofas.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as the Dragon and Gecko disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a couple of trays, Sephie even had one balanced on her head and tail and Tyroth had one on his tail too!<p>

"Careful!" cried Mona worried.

"Don't worry!" said Sephie confidently "I've been practising! All that training on the plum flower poles way back have helped!"

"Okay..." said Mona still ready to grab anything in case it fell.

But luckily she didn't need to as Sephie and Tyroth placed the trays on the table before them all and at once the turtles eyes boggled out of their skulls as they saw the selections of desserts and sweets before them.

There were mince pies, Christmas Cake, shortbread cookies, as well as the Saffron buns they had before, but there were some other dishes they didn't know.

Seeing their friends puzzlement Tyroth gestured to the dishes.

"This here..." he began is_Knäck_ or Christmas toffee, this here is _Pepparkakor_ or Gingerbread, brown cookies flavoured with a variety of traditional Christmas spices, _Julost_, Christmas cheese with Crackers to go with it and this..." Tyroth then produced a bowl with Rice pudding "Is _Julgröt_ - Christmas rice pudding but...with an almond hidden inside!"

"An Almond hidden inside?" asked Michaelangelo.

"You mean like a good luck charm?" asked Donatello.

"Yeah!" said Sephie "The cook puts an almond in it, the the one who gets it, gets good luck or will be the first to get married! In fact, we got a story behind the Rice Pudding!"

Tyroth nodded warmly as he remembered.

"Indeed we do!" he said "When Sephie and I spent our first Christmas together with my family, we served up this very pudding and when we were served our helpings, the almond had broken in half and we got one each!"

"Wow!" said Leonardo.

"That's so cute!" said Mona "It was if you were meant to be together!"

April smiled warmly and squeezed Casey's knee affectionately and Raphael placed his hand on Mona's.

"I guess you're right there Lizard Lady." Gushed Sephie nuzzling Tyroth who nuzzled her back.

"Shall we see whose got good luck this year?" asked Tyroth as he took out some plates and began to serve up the pudding.

"Sounds good to me babe!" said Sephie as she helped her mate serve the pudding.

Before long everyone was given a helping of pudding and were eating it.

"Mmmm! This is nice!" said Raphael.

"Yeah!" said Michaelangelo "Delicious!"

The others agreed as they ate their share of pudding, it soon wasn't long before Mona pulled something out of her helping of pudding.

"Oh no way!" cried Sephie "Did you find it?"

Tyroth grinned.

"I think she did babe!" he said.

Mona pulled out the object revealing it to be the almond, but there was only half of it!

"Only half!" cried Donatello.

"Where's the other?" asked Leonardo.

His question was soon answered as he heard coughing and he looked across to Raphael who had eaten some of his pudding and was leaning over with his hand over his mouth.

"Baby?" asked Mona in worry "Raph, Baby are you okay?"

"Bitten off more than he can chew?" asked Michaelangelo.

"My son?" asked Splinter standing up and walking over.

Donatello jumped up ready to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on him and Leonardo was ready punch the back of his shell.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" cried Casey as he saw Raphael looking rather pale.

Suddenly Raphael spluttered into his hands and began breathing again.

"You okay Raph?" asked Tyroth worried.

Mona wrapped an arm around her mate worried then saw what he had coughed up.

"The almond!" she cried.

"Raph got the other almond?" asked April.

"Well he almost choked on it!" said Michaelangelo.

Raphael blinked as he recovered from choking and looked up.

"Looks like I got the lucky charm..." he croaked.

"Well, half of it anyway." said Sephie "Because Mona got the other half!"

"Huh?" said Raphael as he looked at Mona who held up the other half with a smile.

"Wow!" cried Tyroth "What are the odds? Another couple shares our luck?"

Sephie grinned.

Raphael despite his coughing looked at Mona and smiled and Mona nuzzled him gently.

"Looks like we are meant to be together Raphael..." she whispered softly "I love you..."

"I love you too babe." Raphael purred.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the gang got ready to travel to Mutopia.<p>

Tyroth and Michaelangelo had prepared lunches and dinners for everyone as it was going to be a long journey.

In fact Tyroth had used up the leftovers from the Christmas feast they had to make packed lunches, and there was more than enough for them so they wouldn't go hungry on the road.

April and Casey said they would share the driving and the mutants would hide in the back so they wouldn't be seen.

Donatello made sure the suitcases and bags were in the back as well as made sure their were blankets for everyone so they could be comfortable.

"I'm so excited to see everyone!" said Michaelangelo as he climbed into the back, the others following.

"Me too!" said Donatello "I wonder how the Chicago Knights have been getting on?"

"I hope Sara's been following the exercises I showed her." said Mona.

"I'm sure we shall find out..." said Splinter as he climbed into the back "Leonardo..." he looked back at Leonardo who climbed in after him along with the others "Everything okay back in the lair?"

"Yes Master." said Leonardo "Everything's turned off and Donatello's made sure the lair's locked up and the security up until we return!"

"Well done." said Splinter "Then if we're ready, we can go."

"We're ready!" said Sephie.

"Me too!" said Michaelangelo.

"Okay." said April "We're ready to drive off if you're all comfortable?"

Tyroth made sure everything was in the van and nodded.

"Ready when you are April!" he called "Let's go for it!" he then closed the doors of the Battle Shell and sat back with Sephie.

"Whoot!" Michaelangelo cheered "Mutopia! Here we come!"

"And to see many friends! And Put on a show!" said Donatello.

"Which everyone should enjoy!" said Leonardo

"Yeah!" said Sephie "I can hardly wait!"

Everyone cheered in agreement.

The Battle Shell then started and they began to drive out of the garage area and through New York and in the direction of Mutopia to begin their second part of Christmas.

**Lol! Poor Raphael! At least he didn't choke on the lucky Almond! And he and Mona got the good luck for the year! :D**

**Now they're off to Mutopia to spend their second Christmas there and perform their show!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE:**** Many of the elements and characters in this chapter come from Tyroth Darkstorm's fic 'Ancient Legacy' so if you haven't read it then I suggest you do.**

**Also, places and characters in this chapter belong to Tyroth Darkstorm.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Arrival and Preparations**

Hours past and soon the gang arrived in Mutopia.

During the journey, the mutants had watched the landscapes pass out the back windows and sang a few songs to stay upbeat.

But by the time they arrived at the entrance, everyone had been fast asleep in the back until Casey decided to frighten everyone by banging on the side of the Battle shell.

At once everyone awoke with a start and Tyroth almost coughed out a few flames in shock causing Michaelangelo to duck.

"Watch it Tyroth!" he shouted "I'm not the Christmas Turkey!"

"Sorry Mikey." said Tyroth.

The doors soon opened and Casey appeared.

"Wakey wakey!" he shouted "We're here!"

The turtles, Tyroth, Splinter, Mona and Sephie shook themselves awake and started to climb out of the back of the battleshell with their bags.

"Couldn't you have woken us up more gently?" asked Mona crossly as she whacked Casey with her closed fan as she climbed out making everyone laugh.

"Sorry." said Casey "I couldn't resist!"

Raphael frowned and made a mental note to get revenge on Casey later.

* * *

><p>Sephie lead the way to the secret rock door and punched in a few codes, and before long the rock door moved aside to reveal the long rock corridor.<p>

"Okay, single file everyone!" said Tyroth standing at the front and leading the way until they finally got to the end and the gang heard voices, talking singing and cheering as well as some upbeat music.

Mona had to shield her eyes as the light hit them and she lifted her fan up to act as a shield for her eyes. The turtles followed suite as they did, and soon they were greeted by the most beautiful sight they had ever seen!

The whole sanctuary of Mutopia was set up like a Winter Wonderland! There were Christmas trees with lights, holly, fake snow and wreathes along with lights that made the whole place light up, as well as statues of Santas, reindeer as well as Angels.

"Wow..." said Mona looking around at the beautifully decorated sanctuary "It reminds me of when I used to go around town with my parents when I was child..." her eyes glistened slightly but she blinked the tears away.

Seeing her eyes Raphael walked up behind Mona and hugged her close and nuzzled her.

The others were just in awe as they stared at everything in front of them.

"We told you you'd be speechless!" said Tyroth as he looked at the faces of April, Casey, Splinter and the turtles as their eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped.

"Speechless is the right word babe!" said Sephie.

* * *

><p>The gang were indeed blown away by the sight, but they were soon awoken from their trance as the shouts from some voices they knew very well rang in their ears.<p>

They looked forward to see the Chicago Knights, and an elderly turtles Gramps walking up waving and cheering to them.

"Hello!" they shouted "Merry Christmas!"

"Uncle Tyroth! Uncle Tyroth!"

Tyroth looked down and saw a small humanoid Chameleon running up to him excitedly.

"Sonia!" cried Tyroth kneeling down and embracing the little girl earning a few awwws from everyone.

"How was the journey?" asked Gramps with a smile as the Chicago Knights began hugging everyone saying 'Merry Christmas' and 'Welcome to Mutopia' "I trust it was a safe one?"

"It was." said Sephie "It's been a long journey though and everyone's pretty tired!"

"Not surprised!" said one of the Knights, a male wolf named Jack "And you're bound to get even more tired after all the stuff we got planned!"

"Yeah!" said a humanoid Shark known affectionately as Sharky "We got a Carol Concert in the canteen tomorrow at dinner and some music will be played during mealtimes!"

"Sounds like fun!" said Donatello.

"And we're part of the group!" said Kate, a snake girl "I love carols at Christmas!"

"Me too!" cried Sarah, a mutant cheetah.

"All sounds exciting!" said Leonardo.

"Yeah!" said Mona "I can't wait to see it all!"

* * *

><p>As everyone was talking and laughing, a grey Rhino and a brown warthog walked over waving to the gang.<p>

"Heya all!" they called.

"Cam! Barry!" cried Tyroth "You okay?"

"We're doing fine Tyroth!" said Barry the Warthog with a smile "Cam and I have good news, the carpenters are working on the sets for your play and we'll have everything set up and done by tomorrow, yet it's still under wraps for the rest of the residents so they'll have a huge surprise when it's finally time!"

"Oh how wonderful!" said Tyroth "That's great! And how are our costumes coming?"

"They're going great too!" said Cam "Tania's been hard at work to make them for you! She said she'll have them all ready by tomorrow so you can all see them!"

"Brilliant!" said Sephie excitedly "I can't wait to see them!"

"I promise you won't be disappointed!" said Cam.

"I'm sure they will be very happy!" said George "But first, lets escort our guests to their rooms, they are very tired and had a very long journey..."

"You can say that again!" said Raphael "A few hours in the battle shell is rather tiring."

"Don't blame you!" said Jack "Come on! All the beds are made up and you can all settle straight away!"

"Thanks Jack!" said Leonardo as he and the others followed Jack and the other Mutopians to the guest rooms to rest after such a long journey.

* * *

><p>The next day, the mutants were gathered in the Canteen and were staring at the stage that was set up at the end with a couple of curtains over it.<p>

The canteen itself was set up beautifully with Christmas Trees and tinsel and lights almost as much as outside.

Cam and Barry were up on the stage and were explaining the drill.

"Well we have this stage often if we're putting on entertainment for everyone here in Mutopia!" said Cam "We have the odd play, concert, music, etc, etc, but we got this all ready for you when you do your show! And the carol singers and performers later will be performing in front of the curtain so they won't see anything and we won't have to move everything!"

"Great job guys!" said Tyroth.

"Genius." said Donatello "So you want to show us what you got there?"

Cam and Barry nodded at each other and walked to the sides of the stage where they raised the curtains to reveal the set that had been painted on canvas as well as some wooden props.

"Oh wow!" said Leonardo as he saw the set which looked like an old fashioned kitchen along with prop to go with it.

"The kitchen of Cinderella!" cried Sephie

"We got all the other sets too!" said Cam as he pulled a rope showing a forest scene, then another of the Prince's castle where the ball would be set.

"We also got the pumpkin carriage and everything else!" said Barry making all the mutants and April and Casey cheer loudly.

"Fantastic!" said April "You've done well! You and the carpenters! Just make sure everything's hidden from everyone until the big surprise!"

"Yes ma'm!" said Barry as he closed the curtains again "Cam!" he shouted "You got everything hidden behind back there?"

"Yeah! No problem!" Cam shouted back.

"Great!" said Barry "Now we can meet Tania and she can show you what she's made for you all!"

"Fantastic!" said Mona.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Rhino and Warthog had made sure everything was hidden and put away, they lead the gang to where Tania the Panda was at her salon.<p>

The panda was cleaning one of the tables in her salon and singing along to some Christmas songs that were playing on the radio when she saw the mutants appear.

"Hello there!" she cried happily "Wonderful to see you!" she walked over and everyone everyone each a hug, as soon as she saw Mona she kissed her on both cheeks.

"Hey there Lizard Lady! I think you're gonna love what I've made for you!" she gushed "You too Sephie!" she said looking at Sephie.

"I can't wait to see!" said Mona with a smile.

"Well follow me!" said Tania with a grin "Don't let me make you wait any longer!" she lead the way to a door at the back of the salon and guided everyone inside.

* * *

><p>In the room it was light a huge room with a large mirror and changing rooms.<p>

"Wow!" said Mona "This is amazing Tania! I've never been in here before!"

"Well, I said before that clothes was another of my passions, not just hair and make up, and I found another place to store my products so I turned this room into a clothes making room and changing room so I could do some designing in here."

"It's amazing!" said Donatello "Well, I got a lab back home so it's nice to have a room dedicated to your work!"

Tania smiled.

"Thanks!" she said "Now if you want to go into the rooms I've allocated you, there are some clothes bags there with your outfits in there!" she pointed out the curtained areas so everyone could go in and they did.

"I hope you like the outfits!" she said "And more importantly that they fit!" she added with a chuckle.

"I'm sure they'll be fine!" Sephie called from inside her curtained area.

Splinter and Casey waited outside with Cam, Barry and Tania as they waited for everyone to get ready.

First to step out was Leonardo, he was wearing a blue trousers, a baggy white shirt and a blue waistcoat with gold decoration as well as a flat blue and gold hat!

Next was Raphael wearing red trousers with frilly white waist coat and a red coat with a large rat hat with a fluffy feather in it.

Casey, Barry and Cam instantly began laughing as the turtles stepped out and Tania smiled cutely.

"Oh wow!" she said "You do look handsome!"

Leonardo and Raphael frowned and stared at each other in their outfits.

"Oh God!" said Leonardo with wide eyes "Raph! Your costumes so poofy!"

Raphael glared.

"You should talk!" he said "You look weird wearing that flat hat!"

"My sons!" Splinter snapped making the two turtles look at him. "You look very nice indeed!"

Mona was next to step out and almost everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of her.

Mona was dressed in a sparkling white and silver A-line dress with sparkling see-through sleeves, wearing a diamond tiara in her dark brown hair, and she also carried a wand.

"Oh wow Mona!" said Leonardo "You look amazing!"

"Yeah!" said Raphael who was drooling at the sight of her "Truly...amazing..."

"I feel amazing!" said Mona as she waved her wand and did a little tiptoe dancing "I always wanted to play the pantomime fairy! Thanks Tania!"

"You're welcome Mona!" said Tania "And you look beautiful!"

* * *

><p>Sephie then stepped on in her ragged dress as Cinderella to which everyone applauded and Tyroth then stepped out, he was wearing an outfit similar to Raphael except his was more sparkly and we wasn't wearing a coat but rather had his wings folded over his shoulders like a cape.<p>

"That looks great Tyroth!" said Leonardo "Your wings acting as cape!"

"I just thought it would save on a cape or something." said Tyroth "And it looks pretty epic too right!"

"I'll say!" said Raphael

"I love it!" said Sephie in a flirtatious way making Tyroth blush.

"Hey what's keeping Donatello and Michaelangelo?" asked Leonardo "Come on you two! Your dresses can't be that hard to get into!"

"Alright! Alright! We're coming!" said Donatello "Just feeling a little silly that's all!"

Raphael chortled slightly causing Mona to kick his foot to which he gathered himself and watched as Michaelangelo and Donatello came out of their changing room.

As soon as they came out, no-one could help it as they started laughing at the sight of them!

Michaelangelo was wearing a pink and red dress with poofy sleeves and bloomers as well as a curly blonde wig!

Donatello meanwhile was wearing a blue dress similar to Michaelangelo and was wearing a brunette wig!

"Oh my God!" cried Mona "You look...well..."

"Wonderful!" squealed Tania "Just wonderful!"

"So ridiculous!" cried Raphael who was clutching his stomach.

Barry and Cam were also laughing, as was Casey who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You look great boys!" said April also laughing hard.

Donatello and Michaelangelo looked at everyone and frowned and looked like smoke was going to come out of their ears.

Splinter frowned at everyone else laughing.

"You look lovely my sons!" he said "You really are going to light up everyone's faces at the show!"

"I suppose..." said Donatello with a sigh.

"If we don't die of embarrassment first!" said Michaelangelo.

Mona had stopped laughing and also walked up to the two younger turtles.

"You're gonna be just fine!" she said with a smile "Don't be embarrassed!"

Michaelangelo smiled back at his sister, but he looked back at the others laughing their heads off and sighed again wondering if his brothers would ever let him forget this moment.

**So everyone's arrived in Mutopia and the theatre has been set up and the costumes have been made! **

**Looks like everyone's happy to be there and the gang are ready to perform! :D **

**Though Donatello and Michelangelo are still embarrassed they got the short end of the stick! Lol! Poor sods!**

**P.S. Hope I got the facts right with Mutopia, Tyroth, and the characters right too! I read and re-read Ancient Legacy to make sure. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now here's the part you've all been waiting for! Finally it's showtime for the Turtles!**

**How will they do in this first chapter of the show! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter Ten**

**Show-time**

Finally it was Christmas Eve and the day of the show.

The past couple of days were non-stop fun for the mutants, for they had a carol concert in the canteen courtesy of the talented singers of Mutopia as well as a tasty feast provided by the talented Mutopia Chef, Louie.

Then following day they had a Christmas party with a buffet of hot and cold food and drinks along with music and Karaoke which pleased the mutants greatly as they all got a chance to get up and sing even if they were really good, or couldn't sing for toffee.

Mona and Sephie had done a duet together singing Mariah Carey's '_All I want for Christmas is You_' for their mates to which they received a huge round of applause.

The turtles had even sung a few songs together including '_Wonderful Christmas Time_', and Leonardo had decided to sing Wham's '_Last Christmas_' which everyone loved.

* * *

><p>But now, it was show-time and the gang were excited and nervous as they got into their costumes and make up to begin the show.<p>

Mona, Tyroth and Sephie stood at the back of the stage whilst the canteen was filling up with Mutopians all excited and chatting happily.

George was at the front with Sonia next to him and the Chicago Knights were in the row behind them chatting excitedly.

"Sonia looks excited!" said Mona with a smile as she adjusted her tiara in her hair.

"She sure does!" said Sephie as she gripped her prop broom "She's especially happy because this is one of the stories Tyroth reads to her before bedtime!"

Mona sighed happy as Tyroth smiled proudly.

"That's so cool." She said "I'm just glad we thought of the idea to do this in the first place!"

"Leo!" A voice then brought them to earth and they looked across to where Leonardo and Raphael were "Watch it will ya!"

"Keep still Raph!" cried Leonardo "I'm almost done!?"

"What's going on with you two?" asked Mona holding up her dress and walking over with Sephie and Tyroth behind her.

They soon saw Leonardo trying to help Raphael into his costume as well as get it over his shell.

"Raphael's zipper at the back's being stubborn!" Leonardo growled pulling harder at the back "Either that or he ate too much at the Carol Concert dinner!"

"I didn't eat that much!" Raphael retorted as he twitched "Ow! Careful!"

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Leonardo snapped "At least you're not whining like Don and Mikey backstage!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sephie raising an eyebrow.

"Those two have decided they don't want to make idiots of themselves!" growled Raphael "Whining like children! They're refusing to go on stage!"

"What?" asked Sephie in shock "After everything we worked on? And the show's gonna start soon!"

Mona glared.

"Where are those two?" she asked crossly "I'll deal with them!"

"In the back!" said Raphael pointing behind him then wincing again as Leonardo tried to zip up the zipper again.

"I'll go with you Mona." Tyroth offered "Sephie, you help Leo with Raph's costume, curtains up in 20 minutes!"

"Got it love." Said Sephie as she started to help Leonardo.

* * *

><p>Mona and Tyroth ran out to the back as they saw Donatello and Michelangelo standing in their costumes and glaring.<p>

"Guys!" cried Mona "What are you doing back here? Curtains up in 20 minutes!"

"I'm not going out like this!" Michelangelo snapped

"What?!" cried Tyroth in shock.

"Neither am I!" said Donatello "We're on strike!"

"You're the Ugly sisters!" Mona snapped "What did you expect to wear!?"

"Why are you complaining now?" asked Tyroth, his eyes wide "Just yesterday you were all up for this! And you're refusing now? What's gotten into you!?"

"This dress itches!" said Michelangelo.

"And they're too tight!" said Donatello.

"This colour makes me look washed out!" said Michelangelo holding up the poofy skirt.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "Me too! We should have gotten the roles of the Prince, Buttons or Dandini, not some stupid girl!"

"Well I suggest my sons..." a voice from behind them said making both turtles jump and Michelangelo squeal and jump into Donatello's arms "You had better change your minds, the show is about to start and if you do not take part and wear your outfits, I'll make you wear them for a month!"

Mona and Tyroth looked behind the turtles to see Master Splinter standing there with his arms folded.

"You can't do that!" cried Michelangelo and Donatello together.

"Then I suggest you listen to Sensei!" said Mona "You look great!"

"Yeah!" said Tyroth "So get your shells out there before I toast your backsides!"

Not daring to anger the dragon or their sensei, Donatello and Michelangelo ran towards the stage pulling on their wigs as they did.

"Thanks master!" said Mona with a smile as Splinter smiled back.

"Thats one way to deal with disobedient sons." He said "You two had better join them, I'm about to do the announcement now."

"Okay Master Splinter." Said Mona "Come on Tyroth."

"And as they say in theatre speech for good luck." Said Splinter as he watched them go "Break a leg!"

"Thanks!" Tyroth called back.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone was seated to watch the show, Splinter walked onto the stage to announce the show.<p>

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Mutopia!" he called out "I have to say it is an honour that we will be spending Christmas with you all, and we couldn't be more grateful!"

At once everyone clapped and cheered.

"And as a thank you to all of you, and because my children and their friends wanted to surprise you all for Christmas, may I proudly present The Ninja Turtles own production of...CINDERELLA!"

At once the whole room roared with cheers and applause as Splinter bowed and walked down off the stage to join George and Sonia.

"Cinderella!" cried Sonia excitedly "The story Uncle Tyroth reads to me! Oh how wonderful!"

George smiled at Sonia fondly then smiled at Splinter before the music began to swell and the curtains were pulled to the side

* * *

><p>As soon as the curtains opened, Leonardo jumped forward and bowed to the applauding audience.<p>

"Heya gang!" he shouted "It's Buttons! Are you all having a good time?"

"YES!" everyone shouted.

"Hey that wasn't very loud! I said are you having a good time?" Leonardo shouted again.

"YES!" everyone shouted louder.

"Whoa that was great!" cried Leonardo "Hello everybody and welcome to the Stately house where I work! You like it?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

"Glad you like it!" cried Leonardo "Well even if it is nice, those who live here aren't too nice!"

"Oooohhhh!" everyone cried.

"Yes...!" said Leonardo "I work for the evil baroness! And I am her bumbling butler!"

"Booooo!" everyone groaned.

"I know!" said Leonardo "She is horrible! And to make matters worse! She has two daughters! Two very ugly daughters! In fact! They're so ugly! They were sunbathing in the garden and the dog tried to bury them!"

At that comment everyone in the audience laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>Watching from the side, everyone grinned as they watched Leonardo interact with the audience and make them laugh.<p>

"Wow! Look at Fearless!" said Raphael "He's really got them reeled in!"

"He sure is enjoying himself!" said Mona.

"I never thought he could be a comedian!" said Sephie "It's amazing! He's always so serious when training."

"Yeah!" said Donatello "He really puts the energy in!"

As Leonardo was teaching the audience to boo the evil stepmother and evil stepsisters, Sephie knew that was her cue to get ready and she stood at her spot.

"Break a leg Sephie!" Michelangelo called "I promise I won't be too mean to you!"

"You'll be just fine Mikey!" Sephie called back "I'll forgive you!"

Donatello grinned at Sephie as the Gecko got ready to make her entrance, as her cue came on she walked on with her prop broom and began to sweep the stage singing softly.

"Hello Buttons!" Sephie said in a sweet voice to Leonardo.

"Hello Cinderella!" said Leonardo "How are you doing today?"

"Oh dreadful Buttons!" said Sephie in a dramatic sad voice "It's ten o clock, and I've been cleaning this kitchen and scouring the pots since six!"

"Awwww!" the audience sighed.

"Awww!" said Leonardo in a sad tone "Poor you, but not to worry! At least you got good old Buttons to cheer you up!"

Sephie smiled then gave Leonardo a kiss on the nose which made Tyroth look a bit annoyed even though he knew they were only acting.

* * *

><p>Just then, April walked on stage to some foreboding music dressed in a tight burgundy dress and everyone as soon as they saw her booed loudly.<p>

"Cinderella!" April shouted in her best evil Stepmother voice "Are you finished yet!?" she then glared at Leonardo.

"Get out Buttocks!" April shouted

"Erm...it's Buttons actually!" said Leonardo

"I'll be the judge of that!" April hissed "Now get out!"

Leonardo exited the stage and April looked towards Sephie, her mouth still pouted.

"Cinderella!" she barked "Look at the state of this kitchen! You'll just have to get out of bed an hour earlier!"

"I'm sorry Stepmother..." Sephie grovelled to which the audience booed the stepmother more before she left the stage.

"Nice work April!" said Mona as she came off.

"Thanks!" said April with a smile "That was a lot of fun! I always knew playing Villains was a lot more exciting than playing the heroine!"

Mona agreed and she soon saw Donatello and Michelangelo getting ready to make their appearance.

The two turtles put on feminine poses and walked out onto the stage carrying shopping bags.

* * *

><p>As the two younger turtles tottered on stage, the whole room roared with laughter at them, Mona was slightly worried that it would put the younger turtles off their performance, but Donatello and Michelangelo kept in character as they danced onto the stage singing and humming.<p>

"Cinders!" Michelangelo cried in a high voice "Where's our tea!?"

"Yeah!" Donatello added in an equally high voice "We ordered our tea to be ready as soon as we arrived home from Macys!"

"I'm sorry stepsisters!" said Sephie in a soft voice "I will have it ready soon!"

"Why are you always so slow Cinders!" cried Michelangelo "You can't do anything right!"

"Yeah!" Donatello spat "Slow Cinders!"

As the scene went on, everyone continued to watch from the back and all the while, the whole room was laughing and booing at the Ugly Sisters.

"Hey! They're really getting into it now!" said Tyroth "After all the complaining they were doing earlier!"

Mona laughed.

"Yeah!" she said as she watched "Those two make the perfect pair of Ugly Sisters!"

"Though I don't think Raph and Leo are gonna let them forget it are they?" asked Tyroth.

"Never!" came Raphael's cackle behind them "Jack's videotaping the whole thing! And he said he'd make a copy for us so they'll always be reminded of today!"

"Gosh you are mean!" said Tyroth "But at least we'll have some good memories too!"

"Agreed!" said Mona as she continued to watch and laugh.

**Lol! Looks like the first part of the show is going well! And even Donatello and Michelangelo are getting into their roles and having fun!**

**Stay tuned for more coming soon! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you're all enjoying the show so far! And I hope you enjoy the second part! :D**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Encore**

In the audience, George laughed hard as Michelangelo and Donatello pranced around the stage making everyone laugh.

"Your sons are very talented as Ugly sisters!" he said.

Splinter nodded.

"They did put up a bit of a fuss, but they seem to be getting into it!" he laughed.

"Them?" asked George "A Fuss?" he looked back at the two younger turtles as they tottered around Sephie singing and behaving effeminately "They look like they're having fun!"

Splinter chuckled again and smiled at Sonia who continued to laugh and point at the stage.

* * *

><p>"So anyway Cinders!" Michelangelo squealed "You better have our pyjamas ready for when it's bedtime or else!"<p>

"Yeah!" added Donatello "And make sure we have a cup of tea with it too!"

"Yes Stepsisters..." sighed Sephie "I will..."

"Come on Donna!" Michelangelo squealed "We got our outfits to try on upstairs!"

"Oh yes Michela!" cried Donatello in dramatic tones "I must see what goes with what dress! And see if it matches my complexion!"

"Very well then!" said Michelangelo "Then let's go!" he then linked arms with Donatello and they tottered off the stage.

It was then that Sephie lamented her misery with her stepsisters as the audience pitied her and Leonardo walked on to comfort her, then the scene changed to a woodland area and it was then Raphael walked onto the stage.

"Hello everybody!" he shouted loudly.

"Hello!" the audience shouted.

"Nice to meet you all!" Raphael cried out "I am Dandini! The Prince's man-servant! And his daddy the king has told me to keep an eye on his son, to make sure he doesn't get into trouble!"

The audience laughed as Raphael spoke about the Prince and how he was planning to throw a huge party at which he would choose his bride and then asked if anyone had seen the prince which was Tyroth cue to come out onto the stage and be unseen to Raphael but the audience could still see him!

* * *

><p>As soon as Sonia saw her Uncle Tyroth, she began to bounce around in her seat excitedly to which both George and Splinter had to calm her down.<p>

"I don't see the Prince! Where is he?" shouted Raphael to which Tyroth would creep around him and pull faces as well as open up his wings then fold them back over his shoulders like a cape.

"He's behind you!" shouted the audience, Sonia shouting louder than any of them.

Raphael then started looking over his shoulder to look for Tyroth who kept moving to one side to avoid his eyes.

"There's nobody there!"

"Oh yes there is!"

"Oh no there isn't!"

"Oh yes there is!"

* * *

><p>As Mona watched her mate interact with the audience she couldn't stop laughing, so much so tears started rolling down her cheeks.<p>

"Stop crying Mona!" said Sephie "You'll ruin your make-up!"

"Sorry..." said Mona "It's just so funny!"

Sephie hugged Mona gently as they both watched their mates perform in front of everyone.

"Look at Sonia!" said Sephie "She's having a ball!"

Mona nodded with a smile as she watched Tyroth interact with the audience and Sonia squealing and clapping as she watched the show.

* * *

><p>After a while, Raphael had to join Sephie, April and Donatello and Michelangelo on the stage as he delivered the invitations to the ball.<p>

"Cinderella!" April barked on the stage as the stepmother to everyone booing and hissing "Answer the door!"

Sephie did so and at once Raphael entered the stage with the envelopes in his hand.

"Oh look whose here! It's a messenger!" squealed Donatello.

Raphael cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

"The prince is having a ball at his castle to which he will choose his bride! In which every eligible maiden is to attend!"

Raphael then handed the invitations to Donatello and Michelangelo but when he tried to give one to Sephie, April took it away from him saying she needed the invitation causing the audience to boo her once again.

* * *

><p>After Raphael and April exited the stage, Sephie sat down and pretended to cry as she lamented about not being able to go to the ball whilst Michelangelo and Donatello pranced around pretending to be mean to her.<p>

"Just a few hours to the ball!" cried Michelangelo in dramatic tones "My hair! My complexion!" he then held up a mirror to himself "A boil on my nose!?" he cried making the audience laugh.

Donatello then looked into the mirror to which Michelangelo shrieked "Ahhh! What's that!?"

"It's only me!" said Donatello looking into the mirror causing the whole room to hoot and roar with laughter.

The two then looked at Sephie who was still looking sadly at the floor.

"Oh I wish I too could go to the ball..." Sephie whimpered "The handsome prince will be there and I would have loved to have met him."

"Oh Phooey and poppycock!" Michelangelo squealed "He'll not want to talk to someone ugly like you! He'll want to talk to somebody beautiful! Like me!" he then batted his eyelashes at the audience causing them to half laugh and boo.

"Then let us waste no time to get beautified!" Donatello said "Let's find some pretty dresses! And leave Cinders to mope in front of the fire!"

The two younger turtles then tottered off stage singing in high voices until they got offstage to leave Sephie and Leonardo to do their scene.

* * *

><p>"Great job there boys!" said Mona "You're doing brilliantly!"<p>

"I still feel like an idiot!" said Michelangelo with a frown "And this wigs giving me a rash!"

"Me too!" said Donatello.

"Well have a break you two!" said Raphael "You've got another ten minutes before you're back on again!"

"I'd better get ready for my cue." Mona said as she headed towards the other end of the stage.

"Good luck babe!" said Raphael giving Mona a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks!" said Mona blushing as she got ready.

* * *

><p>After a while, Sephie was in position by the fireplace crying after April, Donatello and Michelangelo had left for the ball, whilst Leonardo stood nearby lamenting to the audience how he hoped to cheer Cinderella up but to no avail. As it was nearing her cue, Mona quickly made sure her tiara was on her head properly and she had her wand.<p>

It was then the music swelled and Mona danced gracefully onto the stage causing Leonardo to jump back in shock and Sephie to look up.

As soon as Sonia saw Mona in her beautiful sparkling dress she squealed happily.

"A Fairy Godmother!" she whispered softly.

"Wow!" said George to Splinter "Your daughter does look beautiful!"

Splinter smiled softly as he looked up at the stage and Sephie looked up to see Mona.

"Awww, you poor thing...?" asked Mona softly "How you wish you could go to the ball like your two wicked ugly stepsisters."

"Who are you!?" cried Sephie.

"Do not fear me, my dear, for I am here to help you, for you are a good person." Answered Mona.

"But who are you?" asked Sephie "And how can you help me?"

"I am your Fairy Godmother!" said Mona softly "You have been so terribly treated by such horrible people and I only wish to give you the chance to be happy."

"Really?" asked Sephie.

"Yes my dear, for you shall go to the ball!"

"But I can't..." Sephie said "All I have are these dirty rags!"

"Not a problem my child, for we can solve that!" said Mona "But first you must bring me a Pumpkin and some mice!"

Sephie nodded and quickly left the stage where Casey handed her the pumpkin and mice prop and Sephie ran back to Mona.

"Fantastic!" said Mona "And may I please see your friend here?"

"Eh?" asked Leonardo "What for?"

"For you are part of the spell my good man!" said Mona making Leonardo pretend to look scared as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Then everyone clapped and cheered as Mona pretended to cast a magic spell to turn the pumpkin into a coach, the mice into horses (which turned out to be Cam and Barry in horse masks and white cloaks and feathers making everyone laugh again) and turned Leonardo into a coachman and turned Sephie's rags into a beautiful ball gown, or rather as the lights dimmed for the magic to work, Leonardo pulled a shiny coat coat over his costume and Sephie pulled on a white cloak with sleeves with a hood as the real change would be in the next scene for the ballroom.<p>

"Oh wow!" cried Sephie looking at the coach "It's so beautiful Fairy Godmother! How can I thank you?"

"Oh no need to thank me my dear!" said Mona "But just heed this warning! By midnight the spell will break and everything will be as it was before! Now jump into your carriage and be on your way to the ball!"

At that everyone cheered as Sephie climbed into the prop carriage and Leonardo climbed onto it as well and the curtains closed for the interval to which everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well done my children..." Splinter said softly as the lights went up for the interval.

"Awww!" Sonia moaned softly "When will it start again?"

"Soon my dear child." Said George "It's an interval, but your Uncle Tyroth will return soon."

Sonia smiled up at George and Splinter.

"Are you having fun my child?" asked Splinter softly.

Sonia nodded.

"I am!" she said happily.

Splinter smiled at the little chameleon girl then looked over to the Chicago Knights behind him who were hooting and hollering with laughter at the Video Jack was showing them of what he had filmed of the pantomime so far and most of all showing footage of Donatello and Michelangelo being the Ugly Sisters.

Splinter shook his head chuckling as he knew very well no-one in all of Mutopia was going to let his youngest sons live this moment down for as long as they lived.

**Hahahaha! Looks like the gang are having fun at their show! Though I feel sorry for Cam and Barry having to play the Horses for the carriage at the last minute! lol! And Donatello and Michelangelo are a scream as the Ugly Sisters! Lol!**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter coming next! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! I got the last chapter up in time for Christmas! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: I don't own the lyrics in this chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Final Surprise**

After fifteen minutes the interval was over and everyone was ready to do the ballroom scene.

Tyroth and Raphael did a great opening piece for the ballroom scene as Donatello, Michelangelo and April entered the stage along with Mona who was wearing a different dress to her fairy godmother one as an extra at the ball, and Casey also appeared as an extra at the ball.

"Oh my dear Prince!" said Raphael "Are there any of these ladies you could choose as a bride?"

"That I do not know my dear Dandini!" said Tyroth "There are a many beautiful girls, but none have yet caught my eye!"

* * *

><p>Just then Casey called out loudly.<p>

"My Lords and Ladies! Please welcome to the floor Princess Starlight!"

As Casey called out those words, Sephie entered the stage dressed in a cream dress with sparkles and a tiara in her hair.

"Oh wow!" said George "Sephie is the perfect Cinderella!"

"Wow!" cried Sonia happily "Sephie looks so pretty!"

Splinter nodded proudly as he watched Sephie walk across the stage as the other dancers moved aside for her to catch Tyroth's attention.

As soon as Sephie walked onto the stage, Tyroth instantly choose her to dance as the music played and for a while the dragon and gecko danced together on the stage as the others stood to the side and watched.

"You look beautiful babe!" said Tyroth softly to Sephie as they danced.

"So do you hun!" said Sephie with a smile "And you're doing great!"

Tyroth smiled as he waltzed her around.

"I have to say I'm more careful with my tail after all the accidents we had at rehearsals!" he said.

Sephie giggled softly as she remembered how Tyroth's tail would accidentally did the others when they were doing the ballroom scene in rehearsals.

"You're doing great though!" Sephie whispered "Your tails not an obstruction."

"That's good!" said Tyroth pleased.

* * *

><p>After a while, the clock noise sounded.<p>

"Oh no!" cried Sephie letting go of Tyroth and running to the top of the stage to run down the steps "It's midnight! I have to go!"

"Wait!" cried Tyroth running after her "I don't even know your name!"

Sephie ran through the gap in the audience, as she did, she kicked off one of the shoes and Tyroth picked it up before looking at it sadly and returned to the stage as the light faded on everything around, except on him.

"Oh woe is me!" cried Tyroth "The girl I have fallen in love with has left the ball, yet I didn't learn her name, but I vow that who's foot fits this slipper!" he held up the satin shoe Sephie had dropped "I will marry her!"

The light then faded and the audience clapped and cheered happily.

* * *

><p>The light soon came up again and it showed Sephie cleaning the fire and lamenting to Leonardo about how she met the prince at the ball and how she wished she had known his name.<p>

It was then that April entered the stage with Michelangelo and Donatello with the audience booing her loudly.

"Cinderella!" April barked "Make us a cup of tea! I have some matters to discuss!" She then turned to Leonardo "And you Buttocks!" she shouted "Stand to attention before I gut you!"

"Buttons!" snapped Leonardo.

"Shut up!" April snapped back "Now! I just received news that the Prince is making a house to house visit to find the owner of the satin shoe lost at the ball! He has decreed that he will marry the girl whose foot fits the slipper!"

"Really?" cried Donatello and Michelangelo in high voices "Whomever fits the shoe will be the Princes's bride!?"

"Yes..." said April "How exciting! A royal wedding! For one of you!"

* * *

><p>Before long Tyroth and Raphael entered the stage with the satin slipper announcing their intentions to find the right owner to it, but before they did, April decided to lock Sephie in the cupboard causing the audience to boo and April to bark at them to shut up.<p>

As soon Tyroth and Raphael walked in with the satin slipper Donatello and Michelangelo crowded them looking at the slipper.

"Whoa!" cried Michelangelo "What a pretty slipper! It's mine!"

"No way!" Donatello shrieked pushing Michelangelo aside "It's mine!"

"No!" cried Sonia "It's Cinderella's slipper!"

George and Splinter instantly shushed Sonia before she got too excited and looked up to see Donatello and Michelangelo comically fight over the slipper before April pulled them back.

"Stop it girls!" she scolded "You'll get your turn!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Leonardo shook his head as he pointed at the feuding Ugly Sisters getting the audience to laugh at them.<p>

"Gimme that slipper!" cried Michelangelo snatching the slipper from Raphael "I want to try it on first!"

Michelangelo tried to get the slipper on, but to no avail, then Donatello shoved him off the chair making everyone laugh before trying the slipper on and also failing.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" asked Raphael "Any other maiden?"

April instantly said there was no-one else in the house to which the audience began shouting "NO!" with the assistance of Leonardo.

* * *

><p>It was then Sephie banged on the side of the stage making Tyroth and Raphael wish to inspect the noise much to the dismay of April, Donatello and Michelangelo.<p>

Raphael then pulled Sephie onto the stage causing everyone to cheer and April and Michelangelo and Donatello to gasp in horror.

"What was she doing in here?" demanded Raphael crossly.

Tyroth cried out in shock and ran to Sephie.

"I recognize you!" he cried "You were the girl at the ball!"

"Don't be stupid!" Michelangelo shouted "She wasn't even at the ball!"

But Sephie sat down and Raphael slid the shoe onto her foot where it fit perfectly making everyone cheer loudly.

"Huzzah!" cried Raphael "The slipper does fit!"

"That proves it! You were the girl at the ball!" he exclaimed "The love of my life!"

Everyone sighed aww as Sephie and Tyroth embraced whilst April frowned and folded her arms, as did Donatello and Michelangelo.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Tyroth and Sephie embraced then cheered louder as Mona appeared on the stage and congratulated the happy couple before waving her wand and closing the curtains.

* * *

><p>As they did, everyone got up and began to clap and cheer and then the curtains opened again and everyone walked into the stage one by one and bowed.<p>

Leonardo stared first and bowed, followed by Raphael, then Monalisa, then April who got a few boos, then Donatello and Michelangelo who tottered on the stage and did little curtsies making everyone laugh, then Tyroth and Sephie appeared together on stage wearing glamorous clothes and bowed.

The audience soon stood and gave a standing ovation, George, Splinter and the Chicago Knights clapped and cheered the loudest of them all.

"Fantastic!" cheered George "That was wonderful!"

"Why da go guys!" shouted Jack "Way da go!"

The turtles, Mona, Tyroth and Sephie bowed again and grinned as they were cheered at, Sonia even stood up and clapped hard and cheered.

* * *

><p>As the applause died down, Tyroth stepped forward.<p>

"Thank you so much everybody!" he said "I hope you enjoyed our pantomime! But now we have a little treat for you as we sing our Christmas song!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as the music started to play and everyone cheered as they recognized it as '_**It feels Like Christmas**_' From the _Muppet Christmas Carol_.

At once everyone on stage began singing:

_**It's in the singing of a street corner choir**__**  
><strong>__**It's going home and getting warm by the fire**__**  
><strong>__**It's true, where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas**_

_**A cup of kindness that we share with another**__**  
><strong>__**A sweet reunion with a friend of a brother**__**  
><strong>__**In all the places you find love, it feels like Christmas**_

Then Tyroth stepped forward and began to sing the chorus:

_**It is the season of the heart**__**  
><strong>__**A special time of caring**__**  
><strong>__**The ways of love made clear**__**  
><strong>__**It is the season of the spirit**__**  
><strong>__**The message if we hear it**__**  
><strong>__**Is 'Make it last all year'**__**  
><strong>_

The Sephie and Mona began to sing together:

_**It's in the giving of a gift to another**__**  
><strong>__**A pair of mittens that were made by your mother**__**  
><strong>__**It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas**__**  
><strong>_

Then the turtles began to sing the next part:

_**A part of childhood we'll always remember**__**  
><strong>__**It is the summer of the soul in December**__**  
><strong>__**It's when you do your best for love, it feels like Christmas**__**  
><strong>_

The Tyroth sang the next part as he called Sonia forward to join him on stage to which Sonia did and ran up on the stage happily, and Tyroth picked her up and began to sing to her making her smile:

_**It is the season of the heart**__**  
><strong>__**A special time of caring**__**  
><strong>__**The ways of love made clear**__**  
><strong>__**It is the season of the spirit**__**  
><strong>__**The message if we hear it**__**  
><strong>__**Is 'Make it last all year'**__**  
><strong>_

Then Everyone began to sing together again:

_**It's in the singing of a street corner choir**__**  
><strong>__**It's going home and getting warm by the fire**__**  
><strong>__**It's true, where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**It's true, where ever you find love**__**  
><strong>__**It feels like Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**It feels like Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**It feels like Christmas**__**  
><strong>__**It feels like Christmas**_

When they finished singing, everyone cheered and clapped loudly for the gang as they took another bow and the music to '_I Wish It Could be Christmas Everyday_' began to play to which everyone began to cheer and shout with glee.

At once, Sephie and Mona began to sing the first verse:

_**Oh, when the snowman brings the snow  
>Oh well, he just might like to know<br>He's put a great big smile  
>On somebody's face<strong>_

Then Mona, Donatello and Raphael sang the next part:

_**If you jump into your bed  
>And you cover up your head<br>Don't you lock the doors  
>You know that sweet Santa Claus is on hes way<strong>_

Then everyone joined in the chorus:

_**Well, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<br>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>Let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>_

The turtles then sang the next part:

_**When we're skating in the park  
>If the storm cloud paints it dark<br>Then your rosy cheeks are gonna light  
>My merry way<strong>_

Then Tyroth and Raphael began singing the next part together:

_**Now the frosticals appeared  
>And they've frozen up my beard<br>And so we'll lie by the fire  
>Till the sleep simply melts them all away<strong>_

Then everyone joined in the chorus again cheering and whooting as they did:

_**Well, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<br>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>Let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>_

After a brief musical interval, Mona and Sephie sang the next part:

_**Oh, when the snowman brings the snow  
>Oh well, he just might like to know<br>He's put a great big smile  
>On somebody's face<strong>_

_**So if Santa brings that sleigh  
>All around the Milky Way<br>I'll sign my name on the rooftop in the snow  
>Then he may decide to stay<strong>_

"It's Christmas!" Michelangelo cheered loudly then everyone sang the chorus:

_**Well, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<strong>_

_**Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>Let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>_

Tyroth then shouted loudly to the audience:

"Alright everyone! Take it!" to which everyone began to sing the last part:

_**Well, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<br>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday  
>Let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>_

And then Leonardo stepped forward and sang loudly:

_**Why don't you give your love for Christmas?**_

As the music died down, everyone cheered and clapped, then Mona waved her wand again and at once, the doors at the back of the room opened and Casey came in dressed as Father Christmas ho ho hooing his way in and carrying a sack of presents to which everyone cheered and Sonia squealed with delight.

"Ho ho ho!" shouted Casey "Merry Christmas everyone! Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered and clapped then cheered even louder as Mona waved her wand again and fake snow began to fall from the roof and all over everyone.<p>

"It's snowing!" cried Sonia "Mona's a real Fairy Godmother!" Mona blushed at the comment as everyone smiled at her.

Then Cam and Barry appeared from behind the stage dressed as elves to assist Casey by handing out presents to everyone.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Casey shouted.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted back as they all received their presents and got covered in fake snow.

"This is amazing!" Sonia shouted as she tried to catch some of the fake snow "Best Christmas Ever!"

Tyroth cuddled Sonia close then got everyone to pose with her as Jack took some pictures of the happy chameleon girl with the entire cast.

Amidst the excitement, Splinter looked up at the Turtles, Tyroth, Sephie and Mona and smiled before saying "I'm proud of you!" to which the gang bowed then laughed and cheered with everyone as they got covered in fake snow and laughed as they prepared for the rest of a magical Christmas in Mutopia.

**Whoo! That was a long chapter! The gang have put on a successful show and everyone in Mutopia loved it! And Casey has surprised everyone as Father Christmas! Looks like it will be a great Christmas for everyone in Mutopia!**

**And that's the final chapter of 'A Christmas Surprise'! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Also acknowledgements to Tyroth Darkstorm for the use of his characters in the story ****and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Now I'm off for a break! But tune in soon to see my newest fic on FF 'Karai's Legacy' Coming soon! **

**Once again! Merry Christmas to you all on FF! And a Happy New Year! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
